This is Forever
by DotNotFeather
Summary: When one door closes another opens. Nick Burkhardt never imagined he would be in this position. He never thought he would lose the love of his life and sleep with the enemy. Adalind Schade never thought she'd meet a Grimm let alone have a child with one. Neither of them could've predicted this. What the future holds for the both of them, neither of them know (Contains Spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note (Updated):** I don't own Grimm. Grimm is the property of NBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. ENJOY and let me know what you guys think as this is my first story! Sorry for any grammar errors. I just figured out how to edit! So I'll fix any errors I find as and when I can. Also, if you don't mind an Adalind and Nick shipping story, then please stay, but if you're going to be one of those people who just bashes on the story and other stories by other authors I implore you to stop and just move along to something else you would enjoy. That is all. Thank you and ENJOY!

 **(Nick's POV)**

She was gone and not gone in the sense that she wasn't here at the moment, but would return later. No, she was gone in the sense that she no longer existed. Juliette was dead. Trubel made sure of that. She did what he couldn't…what he could never do.

He should be relieved about the whole thing and truth be told, a part of him was. Juliette had driven him to the point of no return. She couldn't be reasoned with nor did she want to be and that took him by surprise. He didn't recognize who she had become. She tried to kill their friends, slept with his captain on more than one occasion, attempted to murder the mother of his unborn child, and she was the reason his mother was dead. Juliette had evolved into someone else. No, _something_ else. She was no longer the woman Nick wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but even so he loved her. He loved her with a passion that couldn't be described. He had done everything in his power to fight what Aunt Marie said, but in the end he couldn't. Being with a Grimm would destroy her and it did.

He was to blame for everything that happened to Juliette no matter what anyone said. Sure, he was mad at Adalind and could easily place the blame on her considering all the stunts she pulled, but everything the Hexenbiest did was in response to everything he did. He couldn't believe it took him this long to realize it. His Grimm status was the source of all Juliette's pain and not only her pain, but everyone else's including his own. He did this. He did this all.

He had set things in motion without even realizing it.

He became friends with Monroe, a _Wieder Blutbad_. That alone challenged the ways of Grimms. He let two of his colleagues and friends know about the world of _Wensens_ and what not. Surely, that broke a rule or two. He became more than just the subordinate of his captain. He became friends with a Royal, which was completely unheard of especially since they were meant to be mortal enemies of some kind. He really pushed the boundaries and crossed lines with every move made, but he never thought about the consequences. He never thought twice about the decisions he made. He never thought about Juliette and how she would be affected by it all.

She never asked for any of this, but did her best under whatever circumstance was thrown at her. She lost her memory and still stuck around even though she felt uncomfortable. She even was dubbed a _Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen_ like Hank (and eventually Wu). She stayed by Nick's side even when he lost his Grimm powers and went the extra mile by helping him get them back, which he knew was one of the hardest things she ever had to do, but the last straw was her becoming a _Hexenbiest_.

He was ready to do whatever she wanted if it meant she could return to being the Juliette he knew, but there was no returning from that. She didn't want that. She didn't care for that. She reveled in her newfound anger and power. She liked who she had become. She had to be stopped and she was.

He was at fault. Nothing anyone said would change that. He just didn't know where to go from here. What was he to do? Never did he imagine that he would be in this position. Never did he imagine the outcome would be this. Never did he imagine he would be lying here in his bed alone. Never.

 **(Adalind's POV)**

Adalind was in pain. She didn't understand why. She had had cramps like this before when she was pregnant with Diana, but this was different. This was an emotional pain that she for some reason felt in her abdomen. She rubbed her belly thinking it would sooth her unborn son, but it didn't work.

"Stop kicking or I'll call your father," she said aloud. It was strange how immediately the pain eased. Was it the mere mention of Nick that did this? "Do you miss your daddy?" She couldn't help but think about him. She knew he was in pain. She felt it like it was her own. _Strange._ She may not have liked his mother for essentially kidnapping her daughter, but that didn't mean she didn't understand the loss of a beloved. She knew pain. She lost her mother, which she thought was the most painful thing to ever happen to her, but it wasn't. Being separated from Diana was the worst and most painful loss she had ever felt. And then there was the matter of Juliette. Sure, she hated the bitch. There was no denying that, but Nick loved her and it was in that love that Adalind found admiration for him. She respected Nick for the lengths he went for Juliette. It made her curious about Nick Burkhardt, the person not Nick the Grimm.

He was something…else.

Would he be a good father? She couldn't imagine him as a bad one. Even when he was angry at her, he still showed her kindness and protected her. She didn't know what kind of relationship they would have from now on. He first hated her, then made love to her, but only because she tricked him into thinking he was Juliette then he was again in hate mode for what happened to Juliette only for him to turn into her protector due to her carrying his unborn son. Then there was the fact that she had a child with another man, his captain. She felt like she was on a roller coaster ride. Even so, she entertained the thought of them in a relationship. What kind she didn't know, but she wanted it to be more than cordial.

 _Stop_ , she mentally commanded.

Maybe it was the hormones. Maybe it was exhaustion. Whatever it was, she needed to stop this line of thinking. It wasn't getting her anywhere. Right now she needed to sleep. She was long overdue for a good night's rest, but it was obvious she wasn't going to get it. She needed to check on Nick. She tried calling, but it went straight to voicemail. That only freaked her out more. Her stomach was beginning to cramp. This couldn't be good for the baby. Why was she even worried about Nick? He was a Grimm. He could take care of himself.

 _Ugh._

She woke up a startled Bud, who was still stationed in his living room with his bat in hand, "W-w-w-what's wrong? Is someone here? I hope it's not my wife. How will I explain this to her? She'll probably think I got you pregnant. What if she thinks that? She'll kick me out and then where will I go?"

She tried to be annoyed by his behavior, but the way he panicked and went on a tangent of god knows what was rather cute. Nick had some interesting friends or allies, she wasn't sure. It wasn't normal for a Grimm to be friends with Wensens. And she didn't know what to make of this one in particular. Was this normal for him to behave so frantically all the time? Judging by her time here, that seemed to be true, but she wouldn't mind getting to find out if that was actually true. She kind of liked the guy and she liked how much he had helped Nick...

"Bud, calm down. Your wife's not here. Everything's fine. I just wanted to know if you had Trubel's number," she answered.

"Oh, yeah sure. Why? What's wrong?" He questioned. "Did something happen? Was the bed not to your liking? I mean I know it's meant for children, but you're petite and I thought you'd be comfortable. Do you want another blanket? Maybe some pillows?"

"Bud. I just need to see Nick and he's not answering his phone." He looked at her puzzled. She didn't know how to interpret that look. Was it good or bad? "The baby is kicking and I can't sleep. I think he wants to know if his father is okay." She lied. The baby wasn't developed enough to kick, but Bud didn't need to know that. And it wasn't exactly a lie. Her stomach was hurting, which was causing her to stay awake.

"Oh okay. Babies are very in tuned to their environment. Here, I dialed her number on my phone."

"Something happen Bud?" Trubel asked.

"Hi Trubel, it's me Adalind," she answered.

"What do you want?" Leave it to Trubel to get straight to the point laced with attitude. The girl didn't know the meaning of delicacy.

"Is Nick okay? I tried calling his cellphone, but he didn't answer."

"Would you answer your phone if you were in his position?"

"No, I wouldn't. I just wanted to see him."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea besides it's late." Adalind didn't like that answer, but Trubel wasn't wrong to say that. What did she expect her to say? It wasn't like Trubel was the most inviting person in the world and given Adalind's track record…well it was no wonder Trubel responded that way.

"It's probably not, but the baby is kicking and I can't sleep."

"Fine. Come over. Have Bud drive you over. If you upset Nick you'll have to leave, kicking baby or not." The phone clicked before she could say anything else.

"Bud, do you mind driving me to Nick's?"

 **(Nick's POV)**

He had heard Trubel talking to someone on the phone earlier, but he didn't care who it was. He was in state of…something. He wasn't going to find the answers he wanted at the end of a bottle and he wasn't going to forget about what happened by getting his ass beat. Where was a Wensen when he needed one?

God, how he wished he was normal sometimes. He wished he could just drink away his problems or have someone beat it out of him, but no. He was the type to lay awake thinking about it, replaying it over and over in his mind seeing what he could've done and where he went wrong. He was a wreck of some kind.

That was when he heard it, the quiet knock on his door. He didn't say anything. He thought if he didn't answer Trubel would just go away except she didn't. He heard another knock. Something about this knock grabbed his attention. It wasn't like Trubel to knock so delicately.

"Nick? Are you awake?" Adalind asked. He jumped at the sound of her voice. He hadn't expect it to be her. "It's me Adalind."

"What are you doing here?" He asked opening the door. He hadn't meant for it to come out that rudely, but he wasn't going to apologize for it either. He didn't know where they stood. Just because she was the mother of his unborn son didn't mean he could just forget all the stuff she put him through. She ruined Juliette and that was something he could never forget. "Is…Is everything okay?" However, he didn't have it in him to be angry. He was running on empty.

"Umm I just wanted to see how you were doing." He didn't answer her. He also didn't know why he wouldn't let her in his room. It wasn't like she hadn't been here before…maybe a part of him didn't want her to taint the room again. This was the only place where he could think about Juliette purely and freely. This was the room they shared. This was his and Juliette's space no matter who else was in the room. "And _our_ son was restless."

Hearing the word _our_ set off some alarms.

"Is he okay?" Panic set in. He knew nothing about babies and he wanted to make sure nothing happened to his child. "Do we need to take you to a hospital?" He instinctively grabbed his jacket thinking he might have to leave.

"He's fine. He's just kicking. He's making it difficult for me to sleep so I thought maybe if he saw you, he would calm down and let mommy sleep. Do you think you can just open the door? I don't like talking to a door."

"Oh." Something about his unborn son kicking made his heart warm, but even he knew it was too early for his son to be kicking so he asked himself why was she here? What was her reasoning for this late night visit? The only way he knew how to get answers was through interrogation, but he wasn't at the station and she wasn't some perp.

He opened the door, but wasn't prepared to see her face. It was a strange thought really considering he knew she was behind the door so why was he so flustered and bewildered? It couldn't be because she was beautiful, right? _Must be that pregnancy glow._ "Are you hungry? Perhaps want something to drink? Rosalee gave me some tea that's supposed to be calming." He figured the only way he could get to the bottom of her visit was by talking to her even though he didn't want to, but it was better than lying awake and being left to his thoughts.

"I'd love some tea."

He watched her carefully as she walked downstairs. He had this irrational fear she would fall on her stomach and wouldn't be able to stop it now that she was no longer a Hexenbiest. This led him to wonder about her. Was a part of her lonely without her powers? He certainly felt alone and helpless when he wasn't a Grimm for that short period. Did she come over because she was still scared? If so, a part of him was humbled by that because it meant she felt safe with him.

He brewed her some tea like he promised. She was quiet. He didn't know how to interpret that, but he was grateful for it. This kind of silence he welcomed, but there was something off about her being here. He couldn't quite place his finger on it. "How's the tea?"

"It's got a punch. It's definitely not store bought tea." She smiled and for a second, he caught himself smiling with her.

"Why are you here?"

"The baby was kicking and I couldn't sleep because of him."

"You don't have to lie to me. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you or our baby."

"I…I was worried about you." _She was worried about me? Why?_

"You don't need to be worried about me. There's nothing to be worried about," he lied.

"You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?"

"I'll be fine…eventually." He didn't have it in him to fight her or continue this lie. It would get him nowhere besides he wanted to know what she was doing here. She couldn't be up to something else, could she?

"I know, but even so I need eventually to be sooner than later. I know it's selfish, but I've already lost one child." Her eyes started to water and he could see the distressed look on her face, but she remained composed. "I need you to be there for our son. I need you to be there for us." He wasn't expecting that at all. He was expecting some kind of scheme. Maybe this was a scheme of hers. He didn't know.

"Us?"

"We're in this together whether you like it or not and I know things are complicated and uncomfortable, but we're a team now. I can't do this on my own and I shouldn't have to. I'm terrified Nick. I couldn't protect Diana when I had the ability to and now I'm powerless. How am I supposed to protect our son on my own?" The tears fell down her face. She didn't mind they went into her tea.

"Hey, you're not alone. I meant it when I said no one is going to get our baby," he said awkwardly coming to her side. He didn't know how to comfort her without touching her so instead he stood near her. Their eyes locked and he inhaled suddenly not wanting to exhale. He was afraid he would choke or cough ruining the moment. He had the urge to touch her. He wanted to wipe the tears from her face and hold her hands, but he just couldn't bring himself to. It was too soon.

"I have to go," she said abruptly getting up and wiping her tears. He didn't understand why her demeanor changed.

"Stay."

 **Author's Comment:** If you're reading this, then thank you for reading it until the end! As I said earlier, this is my first story. I'm a huge fan of the show. I oddly love the idea of Nick and Adalind and thought about writing it. I will try to update as much as I can, but I don't know when I'll find the time! Let me know what you guys think! Until next time…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Again, I don't own Grimm. Grimm is the property of NBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. I luckily got some time today and was able to write another chapter! This chapter is a little on the short side because I decided to split the original one into two, but I'm hoping to upload the next one ASAP since I might get some free time tomorrow. Let me know what you guys think! As I said in the first chapter, this is my first story so it's all very new and exciting for me! I'm still learning how to use this website so I apologize for any grammar errors and any edit issues. Another thing, _Italics_ represent inner thoughts. Finally, thank you for everyone who read the first chapter and all the comments! You guys are awesome!

 **(Nick's POV)**

Nick didn't know what possessed him to say such a thing. He made a giant mistake, one he couldn't take back. He couldn't even believe he uttered that word. He was angry at himself. Why would he tell her to stay after everything that has happened? Just because Juliette was gone didn't mean he and Adalind were okay with each other. They were far from it. He only recently realized that he did and said things without thinking about the repercussions, but here he was doing it all over again. Was there no end to his stupidity? He had to mentally slap himself. _What happened to think before you speak? Get it together Burkhardt._

His own mouth had betrayed him, taking him by surprise and apparently he wasn't the only one. Adalind too looked completely taken aback, but the corners of her mouth suggested a different impression. She looked humbled by what he had said. He had never seen her look like that before and it made him feel _something._ Intrigued? Happy? Confused? He wasn't able to hone in on what he was feeling, but one thing was for certain, this was the first time he looked at her and had a positive feeling. There was this new found warmth in his heart towards Adalind. _It's because she's the mother of your child. That's all it is._ Yes, that had to be it. There was no other explanation for it…

"You want me to stay?" She asked as she slightly tilted her head and scrunched her eyebrows. She wanted clarification. She couldn't believe what he had said. For a second, he didn't say anything. His instinct was to mumble something to cover his ass, but it was too late to. He wasn't that smooth, at least not without Hank. He tried to come up with a reason as to why he thought she should stay. It was the only way he could justify her sleeping in his home. He just didn't want her to leave, which left him perplexed.

He realized the longer time went on and he didn't say anything, the more upset Adalind became. He didn't like seeing that subtle smile turn into a frown. He didn't understand why that was. So he spoke before she could say anything or do something _worse_ like leave, "It's late and you need your rest." He hoped that she bought that reason. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the reason why he wanted her to stay either. He hadn't figured that out yet and frankly, now wasn't the time to. "Bud's gone so your best option is to stay here."

"But where would I stay?" She asked awkwardly looking around the house. That was a question he didn't want to answer and one he was surprised she asked. _Hang on. Why didn't she ask me for a ride somewhere?_ He pushed away the thought and instead focused on answering her. She couldn't sleep with him and she most certainly wasn't welcomed to sleep in his room. That was the room he shared with Juliette. That was _their_ bed. Not his and Adalind's. And it wasn't like he could offer up Trubel's room. For starters, she was probably asleep and secondly, she would give him hell for it. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Trubel on top of everything that he was already feeling. He was becoming agitated. He didn't need a headache. "The couch?" _The couch?_ "I'll need some blankets."

He hadn't expected her to say that. From everything he knew about Adalind, she was a high maintenance from the clothes she wore to the places she stayed at so for her to even suggest the couch and sound relatively okay with it given her pregnant state was different. _She's pregnant. You can't just let her sleep on the couch. I could take her to Monroe's, but he's probably asleep._ "Nick?"

"Yes?" He was lost in his own thoughts.

"Blankets?"

"You're fine with sleeping on the couch?" He questioned crossing his arms.

"For now, it will do. I've slept on worse."

"You have?"

"Did you forget I was on the run when I had Diana?" No, he hadn't forgotten that. He just never thought to ask about it. He didn't want to hear her woes. He already felt bad for having his mother take Diana away from Adalind even if it was the right thing to do. He, more than anyone, knew how difficult it was to grow up without his parents. He didn't want that for Diana, but his mother was the best option for her and now that option was no longer viable. "We didn't exactly stay at a five star hotel and food was scarce. You slept wherever you could and ate whenever you got the chance."

He couldn't believe he was finding compassion for her. This woman was a monster. She was a Hexenbiest. He couldn't just forget what she did even if she was pregnant with his child. He grudgingly left to get her some blankets. He couldn't understand where his sudden rage was coming from. Was it because he thought of his now dead mother? Or Diana, a child, being in the resistance's hands? Maybe it was because Adalind was staying the night. It had to be a messed up concoction of all three and then some. He needed to sleep, but not until Adalind was tucked in. _She probably needs water too. Pregnant women get thirsty at night, right? Better grab a banana too._

"Here. I brought you a water bottle and a banana in case you get hungry at night. You already know where the kitchen is if you want something else." She smiled. He hated that he felt his mouth following suit. He had to fight the urge to smile alongside her. He turned his head and stared at his staircase. He needed to look anywhere, but at her. He waited until she made herself comfortable on the couch. Once she looked like she settled in, he decided to head up to his own bed.

"Wait," she said grabbing his hand. His instinct was to jerk his hand away, which he did slightly, but he didn't remove her hold on him. That was his first mistake. His second was looking at her directly head on. Their eyes locked. "Thank you. I really mean it. I know it's not easy for you, but thank you. Goodnight Nick. Sleep well."

He was wrong. His first mistake wasn't removing the hold she had on him and his second wasn't their eyes being locked. No. His first mistake was asking her to stay and sleep on the couch and his last mistake…his last mistake was not kissing her goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Again, I don't own Grimm. Grimm is the property of NBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. As promised here's another chapter! I know it's super short, but hopefully it will hold you over until I'm able to get some more time to write more. I'm not sure when that will be since I'll pretty busy this upcoming week. As I said in the first chapter, this is my first story so it's all very new and exciting for me! I'm still learning how to use this website so I apologize for any grammar errors and any edit issues. Another thing, _Italics_ represent inner thoughts. Finally, thank you for everyone who's been reading this story and all the comments! You guys are awesome! As for the haters who have been Private Messaging me…Haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate…It's a FICTIONAL STORY, calm down. Maybe ask Rosalee to make you some Tea so you can relax.

 **(Adalind's POV)**

She was incredibly uncomfortable. She knew couches were notorious for their lack of comfort, but come on. How can a couch be divine to sit on, but horrible to sleep on? She didn't understand the contradiction. Couches needed to decide what they were. Nonetheless, it wasn't like she expected Nick to let her sleep in his room, but she thought Trubel would give up her room at the very least. She was wrong. Trubel was fast asleep. She didn't even stay up after she let Adalind in, but she wouldn't have given up her room regardless. She probably hated her, which Adalind couldn't fault her for, but even so this couch sucked. She kept tossing and turning. She was better off at Bud's. Why again did she stay? Why did she suggest the couch? Why was she even here? That was when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ow," she hissed.

She didn't know if the baby was kicking or not. Her son felt so much different than Diana did. Her daughter developed at warp speed and was a _rager_ in the womb probably because she was predominately Hexenbiest whereas her son was on the quiet side. Sometimes, she would rub her stomach in hopes of a kick or a response of some kind, but she never got one. It made her slightly lonely, but also happy in a way. She realized that both her children were different. They had their own personalities. They were unique. Her son probably took after Nick. He was reserved like his father. She wondered though if Nick's behavior was in response to her presence or if he really was like that. There were so many things she wondered about him.

She didn't know what she was feeling and she hated that. No, that wasn't true. She knew it was attraction. She wasn't a fool. She just didn't know if it was more than that. Sure, she felt an affinity towards him since she was carrying his baby, but was that all it was? It wasn't like she had been with someone since though she did dabble in the idea of sleeping with Viktor when she found out she was pregnant. However, finding the answer to this question was keeping her up and that annoyed her. She didn't like thinking about it because it meant that she would keep replaying the moments of intimacy they had shared.

She remembered the look in his eyes when he thought she was Juliette. There was this burning desire and a need to make passionate love. No one ever looked at her like that before and she would be lying if she said that it hadn't turned her on. It did, _immensely_. Despite having her own agenda at the time, she couldn't turn off her own need to fulfill her sexual appetite. And boy did he satisfy her. Even now, she was tightening her grip on the blanket. She was so frustrated in so many ways. This situation was incredibly weird and Nick didn't help make it easier.

She didn't understand what was going on in that brain of his. Maybe he didn't even know. It would explain some of his contradicting behavior if that was the case. No, that wasn't right. He wasn't behaving in a contradicting manner. He was conflicted with how to behave towards her. His instinct was to lash out and _do away_ with her. That was just how things were with Grimms and Hexenbiests. They were enemies, but she messed with the system. She changed the game by not only sleeping with a Grimm, but having his child. She saw how hard it was for him to be around her especially since Juliette was gone. She wished she had her powers for his sake.

She thought maybe if she could become Juliette again then maybe he would be happy. Maybe he would feel like all was right with the world when so many things had gone wrong. He would get the girl of his dreams and finally marry her. He would be starting a family with her. Their future would be bright except that it wasn't. She ruined that. She destroyed that future. Besides, just because she was attracted to him didn't mean he was attracted to her.

"The only silver lining is you," she whispered to her belly. Their son was the only common dominator. She wanted to cry. Why did she care so much about this cop? He was nothing more than a thorn in her side. His mother took her daughter from her. It didn't matter how good their intention was. She was apart from Diana and nothing could fill that void. Nothing. "We'll get your sister back and then everything will be okay. You'll see."

If only she believed her own lies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Again, I don't own Grimm. Grimm is the property of NBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. As I said in the first chapter, this is my first story so it's all very new and exciting for me! I'm still learning how to use this website so I apologize for any grammar errors and any edit issues. Another thing, _Italics_ represent inner thoughts. I have some time coming up next weekend so I will be (hopefully) posting some more chapters! Finally, thank you for everyone who's been reading this story and all the comments! You guys are awesome! Also, tell me about you guys! PM me or whatever! Oh and as for the haters who have been Private Messaging me and leaving DIPLORABLE COMMENTS ON OTHER PEOPLE'S FANFICS…Stop, just stop. In the words of Taylor Swift: Haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate…It's a FICTIONAL STORY, calm down. Maybe ask Rosalee to make you some Tea so you can relax.

 **(Trubel's POV)**

 _What the hell?_ She asked herself as she stood, arms crossed staring at Adalind who was nicely sleeping on the couch in the living room. Why had Adalind stayed the night? It was one thing for her to come over and see Nick because of their unborn child or whatever, but this…this she didn't understand. What was the need for her to spend the night? Had something happened after she fell asleep? She was internally screaming at herself for not staying awake though she should've. It was a stupid thing to do. What if something had happened to Nick? _Never again._

Trubel's instinct was to round-kick the bitch because that was what she was. Adalind was a bitch. There was no mistaking that. She didn't do anything to help her cause either and Trubel didn't have the patience to count the ways this bitch screwed them all over, but the one thing she couldn't get past was that Adalind took Juliette away from _her_. What Trubel did was an understood necessity, but there was this part of her that couldn't grasp that she had lost a mother like figure. Growing up in foster care didn't do her any favors, but Juliette and Nick welcomed her into their home. Their home became her own and it was that kind of warmth and kindness she couldn't believe was gone. Juliette impacted her. She changed Trubel who in return was better for it.

Before, she didn't care about taking what she needed whether it was food, clothing, whatever. If she needed it, then she took it. In Trubel's mind it was a matter of survival, therefore the end justified the means, but Juliette made sure that she never had to take anything. That she never had to do things she didn't need to do. She gave Trubel whatever she wanted and asked for nothing in return. It was that kind of warmth that changed Trubel. She turned into someone she wanted Juliette to be proud of. Even, her thought process was different. She became more social by learning to work with others instead of fighting against them. She even went as so far to help. Trubel realized that she asked before doing things, well for the most part and that was entirely because of Juliette. She still had a long way to go, but she was on the right path because of Juliette. And now, she would be lying if she said she was worried she would stray from that path.

She knew all good things came to an end, but this was different. She wasn't alone this time in her pain and she wasn't the only one who might take a detour along the road. Nick was there and he was the one most impacted by the loss of Juliette. It wasn't that Nick was no longer kind, but he had become hardened like her. She didn't like that nor did she want that for him. She liked the Nick that was soft and loving, but this Nick was different. He was cold, rightfully so and it was all because of this former Hexenbiest that was sleeping on the couch.

"You know I can hear you sighing in disdain," Adalind said. Oh good, she was awake.

"Then why didn't you wake up in delight?" She sarcastically remarked.

"And ruin your moment of contempt? I thought I would let you have that."

"Why are you here?"

"Nick asked me to stay." Nick asked her to stay? Why would he do such a thing?

"Why?" She didn't mean to ask that aloud. She meant to work it out in her head.

"Bud left after he dropped me off and Nick didn't want to drive me since it was late." Trubel didn't like how smooth that answer rolled off Adalind's tongue. It was as though she has rehearsed it to avoid suspicion, but what was she trying to hide? Did she have something else up her sleeve? What more was their left for her to destroy? And how was it that she still managed to not answer her question?

"Still doesn't explain why you're still here. It's the morning."

"I didn't sleep well."

"Let me guess, the baby was kicking."

"And so what if he was?" Trubel hadn't expected her to respond with such hostility, but she should've known better given her motherly instincts.

"You need to leave before Nick wakes up," she said with a worried tone. She didn't know how he would feel if he saw Adalind first thing in the morning. She tend to ruin things. She didn't want Nick's day to suck before it even began. Adalind just looked at her and rolled her eyes. " _Now_."

"Are you driving me back?"

"Sure. I'll drop you off wherever, just hurry up."

"Why do you want me out of here so badly?" Trubel just stared at her like she asked the dumbest question in the world, which she had. Was it not obvious?

"Is that a serious question?"

"I mean, is there another reason besides what I've done?"

Trubel didn't respond. She just sighed and stomped away in frustration. She went to the kitchen. This woman was either incredibly stupid or selfish beyond comprehension, maybe both. She took out a pocket knife she had hidden in her boot to cut an apple.

"Didn't sleep well?" Nick asked. He startled her. She jumped back into attack position. She was on the offense. "Really a knife?"

"You scared me," she answered. She tried her hardest to distract him that Adalind was still in the living room. She thought Nick would go to work using the door through the kitchen to leave instead of the front door. Well, she had hoped he would at least. "You sleep at all?" She wanted to make some small talk. She even brewed some coffee for him.

"Yeah. A bit." That was code for he got no sleep what so ever. "Thanks." He raised his mug to her.

"You got a case?"

"Hank and Wu called about a murder."

"Wesen?" She didn't know why, but the world of the unknown fascinated her. Before, it used to frighten her, giving her nightmares, but now the sky was the limit. Her imagination could run wild and it could even be a reality.

"Not sure. Would be a nice change of pace if it wasn't."

"Well, you wouldn't want to be late. I'll see you later then." She tried shooing him out the door.

"Alright, I'm going. There's food in the fridge since I might be late."

"Got it." She wasn't exactly keen on eating microwavable food, but it was better than nothing.

"Oh and Trubel?"

"Yeah?"

"If Adalind's still asleep, leave her. Otherwise call Bud and have him drop her off wherever she wants." She didn't say anything. She just froze and her eyes widened. She didn't know how to respond to that. Nick was okay to a certain degree that Adalind had spent the night and that she was still here possibly sleeping on his couch. She didn't know why, but she got the feeling that something happened.

 **(Nick's POV)**

He couldn't get out of the house fast enough, but he didn't do anything out of the ordinary to tip Trubel off. He didn't want her to ask him what was wrong if he had acted strange. He wouldn't know how to answer her that so he did his best to be as normal as possible. Trubel was a Grimm though, which meant she was intuitive enough to know something was up even if she didn't say anything. He just didn't know what was going on with him. He didn't want to figure out what he was feeling. He wasn't even sure he wanted to feel.

As he drove to the crime scene Hank had called him about, he thought about last night. He had a lapse in judgment when he came down to get water around four in the morning. He should've just got some from the bathroom in one of his Dixie cups, but didn't. And instead of going back to his bedroom after quenching his thirst, he stopped to check on Adalind. He didn't know why he felt the need to check on her. She was safe in his home, but still ended up creepily staring at her.

He would be lying if he said he didn't find her beautiful. There was a delicacy to her, a vulnerability that he was enamored with. Maybe it was because she was sound asleep and at peace. He had never seen her look like this. She was always angry or upset, which was most apparent in her body language and facial expressions. Perhaps their son made it easier for her to let her guard down. He didn't know what it was, but he wasn't going to ask either. He just quietly took it her beauty. He wanted to stay away from her and tried, but he was doing an exceptionally terrible job of it. He kept finding himself near her.

They were having a child together and she was forever connected to him whether he liked it or not. It cut him deep to know that this was what he wanted with Juliette and was denied it. He couldn't help, but think of how badly this was going to end. His child was the only good thing that came of this situation and even then he felt bad for his unborn baby. Their child was going to be born in such a dysfunctional home.

He sighed deeply and got out of his car. He made his way to Hank and Wu who were both waiting for him.

"So what do we have?" He asked trying to seem as normal as possible.

"Someone's late. Didn't sleep well?" Wu sarcastically asked. Hank just gently shoved Wu for making that remark. Hank tried to be slick, but he wasn't. Nick saw and Wu awkwardly coughed.

"You don't need to be here," Hank said in a low voice. "We can take care of this. Go home."

"Home is the last place I want to be," Nick said. He didn't want to go back to see Adalind, but he didn't want to tell Hank that. His friend would have a few words to say about that. "I need this. I need to do this." He couldn't be alone with his thoughts or worse with Adalind. He needed a distraction. He needed to focus on something other than what happened and what was to come. Hell, he was barely functioning in the now.

"Well, according to the eyewitness, they saw the car drive straight into the water," Wu said bringing the attention to the matter at hand.

"Suicide?"

"That's what we thought, but we discovered that the victim suffered a blow to the head. Oh and there's the matter of the brakes being cut off."

"Who's our victim?"

"His name is Michael Buchanan. He has a record for robbery," Hank said. "I was about to swing by his place."

"Alright, let's take your car."

"Nick," his friend warned.

"Are you going to tell me I can't do my job?" Nick growled. He didn't mean for it to sound harsh, but he didn't like where this was headed.

"No." He hated that there was this unspoken tension between them, but it was unavoidable.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem. Wu, why don't you see if there's any video footage on these cameras nearby." He watched Wu's face struggle to compose itself. Wu had no idea what to say in this situation. Nick couldn't fault the guy.

"On it. Oh I forgot to mention the weirdest part of this case." This was it. This was the part where he learned it wasn't just a homicide, but a Wesen related homicide. "The car isn't registered to our victim. It's registered to a Joe Curry."

"You thinking Joe was our intended victim and somehow Michael became collateral damage?"

"I don't know. Let's find out," Hank answered. "Wu keeps us updated."

"Oh and Wu take my car back to my place. Thank you."

"Will do," he said saluting sarcastically. Nick never said anything nor would he, but he always loved how unusually quirky Wu was. Even now, he was his bubbly weird self.

They drove in silence and Nick welcomed it. One thing Nick was grateful for was his friendship with Hank. His friend knew when to say something and when not to. It was understood between them that they didn't need to talk. His friend knew he was going through the motions despite their little exchange of dialogue laced with tension. As if Hank knew what Nick was thinking, he rolled down the windows. Nick just let the cool wind hit his face.

Even now he was thinking about Adalind. He really hated how this made him feel. His girlfriend just died and already he was moving on. He tried to convince himself that that wasn't what was happening since it was so soon after her death. It had only been twenty-four hours, but what else could explain this train of thought. _You're just thinking about her because you just saw her. She was in your house last night and that's why. There's no other reason. No other reason at all._

The car came to halt. They had arrived to their destination, Michael Buchanan's place. The drive was short, maybe too short, but welcomed nonetheless. Michael lived in a rundown apartment complex where unsavory characters seemed to frequent, but not the kind he was accustomed to. No, these were the kind of low lives who were caught up in gambling, sold and did drugs, and were part of the sex trafficking world. And yet, it was strange that a person with a record for robbery stayed here. Was it some kind of cover?

They got the keys to his apartment thanks to the manager who wasn't even fazed by the presence of cops. He was clearly aware of the type of people that lived in this building. Nick and Hank exchanged the same surprised look when they opened the door. Their victim's apartment was a diamond in the rough. It was so unbelievably clean and updated in comparison to the state of the building and its tenants. It almost seemed unreal.

"Nick," Hank said. "Stop."

"Hank are we really going to do this right now?" Nick asked. He couldn't believe Hank was about to get into it with him during a lead they were following. It was pissing him off frankly.

"Nick. No. Stop." He said stopping Nick from walking further. "There's a wire. He's booby-trapped his apartment."

"Oh." He felt bad for letting his anger seep out of him like that. He didn't apologize for it though he should've. "Well something had to be wrong with this place. It was too…suspicious. More than it already was."

"We're going to have to call in the crime scene investigators just to be safe, but do you see what I see over there on the island in the kitchen?" Nick looked and saw a giant bag with pills in it.

"Drugs?"

"Looks like it and next to it are smaller bags."

"He's a distributer. What do you think a robber is doing distributing drugs?"

"No idea, but it makes sense why his apartment is rigged like this. Better call it in. Can't risk it. We don't know what kind of pills those." They called it in and waited. Nick hated waiting. It was the one thing he didn't like about his job. He was the kind of guy who liked busy work or rather he liked to be busy. Sure, he didn't mind relaxing every now and then, but when a case came up he liked to solve it. That was what being an officer of the law meant to him. Well partly at least, but right now it felt like everything was going against him. "They have to evacuate the building and call in the hazmat guys."

"They found some kind of toxic substance?"

"They're not sure, but they don't want to take any chances. Captain said to go home. I'll drop you off."

Again, they drove in silence. Nick was frustrated that he had nothing to do. The lead they had was put on hold until further notice. He hated that. Even the cool wind against his face couldn't calm him. This was the opposite of what he wanted.

"Thanks Hank for the ride. See you tomorrow."

"I wasn't going to say anything-"

"Then don't." He knew where this was headed, again, and he didn't want to hear it, again.

"I'm your partner Nick and more importantly, your friend. You need to take at least a day or two off. You need some time to yourself."

"So I can grieve?" He cackled.

"If that's what you need then yes. We don't have to talk about it, but ignoring what happened isn't going to help. I'm here if you need me…You're not alone. Besides me you have Trubel, Monroe, Rosalee, Bud, the Cap, and even Wu. And if you can't accept that, then look at it another way. We have nothing to do until they test out the substance in our victim's apartment. It's the only lead we have unless by some miracle Wu find something. Think of it as a blessing in disguise. Get some sleep if you can and eat something."

Nick didn't say anything. He just shut the door and walked inside. He wasn't angry, but at the same time he was. He couldn't fault his friend for caring, but he thought they had an understanding. He was wrong. Hank didn't understand what he was going through.

Nick's stomach grumbled in protest. Maybe eating some food wasn't a bad idea after all, but sleep wasn't going to happen. Sleep had evaded him and he was afraid to sleep. He was scared Juliette would haunt him even though it hadn't happened yet.

He walked straight into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge door.

 _Went Out. Don't know when I'll be back._

 _-Trubel_

He threw away the note in the trash. He opened a can of beer. He took a small sip and just stood there. He was hungry, but not overly. He hadn't done much today and yet he was exhausted. He wasn't in the mood to make his own dinner even though he told Trubel to. He didn't know what he was in the mood for, but Chinese was definitely out. It reminded him too much of Juliette and the nights they shared when he was busy with a case. At that moment, he had to fight the urge to cry.

He knew Hank was right. He needed time to grieve, but not like this. He wasn't ready. He needed to come to terms with everything on his own. He needed it to be organic, but if he cried now then it would be because Hank forced his hand. Nick needed to resolve something before he let the tears roll. He took out his phone. He paused for a moment to mentally curse then dialed the phone number.

"Hey, it's me. Are you hungry by chance? I thought maybe we could grab a bite to eat and talk." He knew he needed something to help him get over what he was going through, but he was wrong about it being a something. He needed a special someone. He needed Adalind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Again, I don't own Grimm. Grimm is the property of NBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. As I said in the first chapter, this is my first story so it's all very new and exciting for me! I'm still learning how to use this website so I apologize for any grammar errors and any edit issues. Another thing, _Italics_ represent inner thoughts. I'm not particularly happy with this chapter since I didn't have much time to spend on it, but I wanted to upload it nonetheless. I have another one on the way, but I might take my time on that one! THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who's been reading this story and all the comments! You guys make me feel ALL FUZZY INSIDE! I absolutely love hearing what you guys have to say. Also, tell me about you guys! PM me or whatever! Oh and as for the haters who have been Private Messaging me and leaving DIPLORABLE COMMENTS ON OTHER PEOPLE'S FANFICS…Stop, just stop. It's a FICTIONAL STORY, calm down. Maybe ask Rosalee to make you some Tea so you can relax.

 **(Adalind's POV)**

She hadn't expected Nick to call. She had hoped certainly, but she never thought he would do it on his own accord especially since he ran out the door this morning. Okay so he didn't exactly run out, but he didn't stop on his way out to say hi to her either. Again, she didn't blame him for going straight to the kitchen, but still…it kind of hurt. Sure, she abruptly asked to come over, but he was the one who asked her to stay. _Ugh, my brain is all fuzzy._ She wondered if it was always going to be like this. If they were always going to be awkward around each other and run away from one another. She didn't want that, but maybe things wouldn't be that way after all. He called her and asked to go to dinner. That meant something, right?

She didn't know why she was freaking out about what to wear. For starters, Nick wouldn't care or notice and yet she needed to keep up appearances, literally, but this baby bump of hers was making this whole process difficult. How was she supposed to look and feel sexy with a baby inside of her? She felt frumpy at best and a whale at worst. Most importantly though, she was sure this wasn't a date. And why would it be? He didn't give her the slightest indication he was interested in her other than when she was Juliette so why was she trying so hard to look good for him? It wasn't like he would even notice. Why did she crave the smallest of compliments? Why did she want his eyes on her? Why did she need him to see her? She didn't understand. Must be the hormones…

He had told her he would meet her at an Italian restaurant. She had never been to it let alone heard of the place, but that was what made it kind of exciting. She was spoiled rotten. There was no way around that. She was accustomed to a certain standard of living and she missed that lifestyle when she was on the run so to be in a different part of town to a restaurant she hadn't been to, gave her perspective. It wasn't like she expected the place to be run down or whatever, but she just didn't know what to expect.

She was incredibly nervous. She didn't get why. He didn't sound upset on the phone and yet she was panicking. She started breathing the way heavily pregnant woman do. She had to mentally slap herself. _No need to panic. The worst is over._ She was ready to make her presence known when she caught a glimpse of Nick. She forgot to breathe altogether. The site of him was overwhelming.

He was a simple guy. He never wore anything flashy or overwhelming to the senses, but it was in his simple attire she found herself drawn to him. Maybe it was because she was incredibly complicated. That maybe somehow their differences made sense. She didn't know. She couldn't help, but smile when she saw him. It was funny really how nervous he looked. There was something innocent to the way he fiddled with his fingers. It was reminiscent of a first date, but she had to remind herself that this wasn't that.

"I hope you weren't waiting long," she said. He abruptly stood up, colliding with the table causing his utensils to drop. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She could have sworn that as he picked up his fork and knife, his gaze lingered on her legs for the briefest of moments.

"Sit. Eat some bread," he awkwardly said. Had this been Renard or anyone else really, they would've seated her, but this was Nick and she needed to lower her expectations or not use the past against him. He was trying not to use it against her though it was failing. "You look nice. Here's the menu. I was going to order for you, but I wasn't sure what you liked or what you like to eat during your pregnancy." Now that was an interesting. He complimented her on how she looked and then he tried to deter her from noticing it by giving her the menu, but there was a hint of bitterness in his voice as if he used to order for Juliette. She was slightly jealous. Well tonight was going to be a whirlwind of emotions. _He said your pregnancy, not ours._ She didn't like that he distanced himself like that, but she had remain calm down because it could've been an accident. It could also be that he doesn't consider the pregnancy a conjoint thing. She was the one carrying their child. _As long as he doesn't reject our child…Focus on the fact that he complimented you. He said you looked nice._

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She didn't know if she was coming on strong or if it was a nervous tick. Either way, she couldn't take it back not that she wanted to.

"Hi. My name is Mary and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you a drink to start off with?" The waitress asked.

"Just water for us," he answered. She kind of liked how he took charge, but damn how much she would've loved to down _Oh how I miss wine._ She wished she could just down a rich glass of some red wine. It would definitely ease her nerves or calmness or whatever emotion was going to overcome her during the course of their dinner.

"Oh my, I didn't see that growing bump of yours! Congratulations! You two must be very happy!" Nick looked at her. He didn't know how to respond. He looked like a deer in headlights.

"Thank you. We are very happy," Adalind responded. She grabbed his hand like lovers do. It was impulsive and she was surprised Nick didn't jerk away. He tightened his lips giving the impression he was smiling, but she could tell he felt uncomfortable.

"You two make such a great couple. I'll be back with those waters." She took her hand off his immediately. She didn't want to give him the chance to show his disdain with her touch.

"Thanks," he said. She didn't have to ask him what he meant. She knew he was grateful she covered for them.

"For a detective, you're not exactly quick on your feet are you?" She didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it did and it certainly rubbed him the wrong way.

"Unlike some people, I'm not used to lying." She wanted to ask him why he hadn't corrected the waitress then, but it was a moment she didn't want spoiled for her. She wanted to cherish that even if it was a façade of some kind.

"Someone's grouchy," she mumbled.

The waitress came back with their water and they ordered food. They ate bread while they waited. Nick didn't say anything and she didn't want to talk either. She looked around the restaurant and saw families and couples. It humbled her. Her family was growing with her son on the way, but her love life needed some work. She looked at Nick, well more like gawked at him. He was just down right handsome. She loved his rich dark hair. How she wished to run her fingers through it…or grab it…His eyes were just mesmerizing. They just seem to hold her attention. She didn't even want to go to his lips. She finally understood what the phrase "the thirst is real" mean. She downed a glass of water.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Oh no, I was just trying to stay hydrated." She focused her attention on one family in particular. They had two rowdy boys. She smiled watching them flick food at each other. It was just cute. She wondered if Diana and her son would be like that. She wondered if her and Nick would ever be like those parents someday, looking at their family with such love. It kind of made her sad to think they might not be like that. She didn't even think they would have much of a future beyond this child of theirs. "Are you going to tell me why you asked me to dinner?" She finally asked. "It's not that your bad company except that you kind of are. I could've been doing other stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like find a new place to live in. I'll have to make room for this little guy and when Diana comes back, she'll need a room too." She knew she sounded slightly delusional, but she didn't care. She was going to hold onto that dream no matter what. She _needed_ to. "So tell me why we are having dinner."

"I just wanted to talk."

"Well you're doing a horrible job of it."

"I'm not sure how to."

"You're not sure how to talk? Usually, you form words and let them come out of your mouth."

She didn't mean to sound so snarky, but this wasn't going the way she had hoped. She shouldn't have expected anything, but she did. She expected him to give her something, but this was nothing. He had literally nothing to say and that annoyed her. "Sorry. I shouldn't have…Umm…How about we start off with what you wanted to talk about?" She couldn't properly apologize. She didn't feel fully at fault. He called her here for dinner. She wanted to talk to her and yet he wasn't doing that.

"I just…" He couldn't formulate his words. She was wondering why he was struggling so much. What could be bothering him to this extent? She wanted to caress his hand to comfort him since that's what she would've wanted, but she restrained herself. This was Nick. He need to come to his whatever he wanted to say on his own. She had to be patient, something she wasn't good at. "I just…I just don't know how we are going to do this."

"Well, we've already done the worst part," she sarcastically said. "Or best…depending on your view." And it was in her minds one of the dirtiest and fun deeds she ever did. She couldn't shake that feeling no matter what. Every time she thought of Nick or heard his name, she was reminded of that night. It was intense and also intimate on a level she hadn't experienced.

"Adalind." She liked the way he had a warning tone. It was…sexy? She almost wanted to push his buttons, but not now. Oh god, not now. She didn't need to relive one of the hottest moments of her life in a restaurant.

"Okay sorry. What about _our_ situation is freaking you out the most?" He didn't say anything, which made her upset. "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"We aren't…" He didn't finish his statement.

"Together?" She couldn't find a better word. Married was horrible. Dating was awful. Together would have to do.

"Yes. We aren't together."

"That's your fault really. I'm okay with us being a dynamic duo."

"You want to be with me?" He asked tilting his head. There was something cute about that notion. It was as if he was intrigued by what she said. Had he not entertained the idea of them together? Or was it that he had and he hadn't expected her to as well? She didn't know, but she wasn't about to show her hand.

"For our son, it only makes sense we should be together." She was purposely ambiguous so he would question what she meant further. She wanted him to think about it. She wanted him to tell her where he was at, what he was feeling. It was the only way she could really gauge the situation. She could be in delusional all she wanted when it came to her children, but not her love life. She felt like she needed some kind of reality check. It was certainly strange and made no sense. "Or at least near each other. I'm thinking of getting a place closer to your house. I think the neighborhood and the school district is nice. Of course I'm thinking far ahead, but Diana is old enough or at least looks old enough to be in elementary—"

"I think you should come live with me."


	6. UPDATE!

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I am sorry if you are expecting another chapter and instead have to read this. Don't PANIC! Unless you're at a disco! HA. JK, don't leave me! I'm not going to stop posting chapters or anything like that. I just am going to be really busy the next week or so since I have exams coming up, but I WILL UPDATE WITH A CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN! Thanks for everyone who is favoriting, following, and commenting! You guys are seriously the best!


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** You know the drill by now. I don't own Grimm. Grimm is the property of NBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. AND I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER. YES, CAPS WERE NECESSARY! I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who's been reading this story and all the comments! You guys make me feel ALL FUZZY INSIDE! I absolutely love hearing what you guys have to say. I apologize for any grammar errors, it's been migraine central over here. Also, tell me about you guys! PM me or whatever! Oh and as for the haters who have been Private Messaging me and leaving DIPLORABLE COMMENTS ON OTHER PEOPLE'S FANFICS…Stop, just stop. It's a FICTIONAL STORY, calm down. Maybe ask Rosalee to make you some Tea so you can relax.

 **(Nick's POV)**

He hadn't regret asking Adalind to dinner. He needed to work this out. Nick was a man of action and resolution, but this situation with Adalind was something in-between. Something neither here nor there, but certainly somewhere. He just didn't know where…He hated this feeling of limbo. He hated not being over Juliette and feeling _something_ for Adalind. There was a lot riding on this dinner. He had to know what he needed by the end of it. No more of this limbo nonsense.

Nick hadn't been out to a restaurant in so long. He couldn't even remember the last time he went out with Juliette for a proper meal. He was used to fast food, carry out, and microwavable food that he forgot about the finer things in life. And speaking of finer things, he couldn't help but think about Adalind. It was obvious she was accustomed to a certain lifestyle. It was intimidating since he was a detective who had a salary to match it and it wasn't like being a Grimm paid the bills. He could afford taking her to a nice restaurant, but not on the daily. However, tonight was different. They both deserved a night off so to speak. A lot had happened in a short span on time, it would be nice for both of them to forget about the reality of it all even if only for a night. He found that he wanted to indulge her tonight. She had been through a lot and he was certain that it wasn't over. It would never be over as long as Diana wasn't with them.

Wait, did he just say _them_? As in he and her? She and he? Nick and Adalind? Nadalind? Did he just combine their names like some celebrity couple? What was he thinking? This was one of those moments where he wished he had a bad habit to ease his tension like smoking or underlying alcoholic tendencies. He could ask the waitress for a shot of the strongest liquor they had, but he didn't want that. He needed to have actual courage and not just the liquid kind. He needed to be a man. How else was he going to be a good father if he couldn't even do this?

"Hi there! My name is Mary and I will be your waitress tonight. What drink can I get you to start off with?" The waitress asked.

"Just water," he said.

"Would you like to look over the menu or do you know what you would like to order?"

"Actually, forget the water. I'll just wait for my…date."

"I'll leave you to the menu then. If you need anything, just holler." She left him.

He referred to Adalind as his date. Saying his baby momma sounded wildly inappropriate and calling her a friend was an insult so date it was. He looked around the restaurant hoping to catch a glimpse of her walking through the doorway. Instead, he saw a few couples and a family nearby. He didn't know why he fixated on them each, but he did.

He looked at his watch. Time seemed to go by so slowly so he decided to go through every item on the menu. His eyes just glazed over the words. He wasn't particularly hungry at the moment, the irony, and looking at the menu didn't increase his lack of appetite. He knew what he had been hungry for and it wasn't for something on the menu. He wasn't going to give into _that_. He wasn't that kind of guy. It was just too soon and he couldn't just do that Juliette. He just…couldn't. He already betrayed her while she was alive and to do it after her death would not only be in poor taste, but adding injury to insult.

He really should've let Mary the waitress get that water for him because the moment he saw Adalind, he was overcome with a thirst. He had such a hard time even swallowing his own saliva. The woman was incredibly gorgeous. There was no denying that. She had a different kind of beauty. One he wasn't used to. Where Juliette was a redhead, Adalind was blonde. Where Juliette was upfront, Adalind was scheming. Where Juliette was…What was he doing comparing the two? What did it accomplish?

He tried not to stare at Adalind, but his eyes seem to steal glances whenever they could. He loved the dress she wore. He hadn't expected to love her outfit, but he did. He loved how the black dress hugged her every curve. He loved how this dress emphasized and outlined the ever growing bump that was their child. She was radiant. Being a mother suited her. It wasn't some misogynistic outlook, but she just looked like that was what she was always meant to be, a mother. He wondered if he could say the same…if he could say that he was meant to be a father. Sure he wanted to be one, but that didn't mean he was meant to be one or would be a good one, but Adalind did despite all her shortcomings.

Why was he fiddling with this hands?

"I hope you weren't waiting long," she said smiling brightly. He abruptly stood up. It was the proper and gentlemanly thing to do except he didn't have much grace in doing so since he knocked into the table and his fork and knife fell to the ground. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." As he picked up his utensils, he took one long glance at her legs. By god, they were to die for. What was wrong with him?

"Sit. Eat some bread," he said in such a weird manner. He thought eating food would make this awkwardness go away, but it wouldn't. Why would it? _Here shove a piece of bread down your throat Adalind. That will make it easier for me to talk to you if you look ridiculous and can't talk back._ He needed to change the subject."You look nice. Here's the menu. I was going to order for you, but I wasn't sure what you liked or what you like to eat during your pregnancy." He wanted to kick himself in the balls. Instead of just telling her how gorgeous she looked, he just said she looked nice. _What kind of half ass compliment was that Burkhardt?_ And that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was the implication he made about his previous relationship with Juliette. That with Juliette, he knew what she liked and that with Adalind he didn't know anything. Sure, it was an innocent mistake, but he needed to stop bringing her up even if it wasn't directly. It probably made Adalind feel uncomfortable. Juliette was the past and Adalind was his future or at least part of it.

AND WHY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DID HE SAY _HER_ PREGNANCY? That was just plain rude of him. He hoped she didn't take offense to that. He didn't mean to separate them like that. Sure he wasn't the one carrying their child, but it was _their_ child. Or maybe he was just overanalyzing everything. He was incredibly nervous. Yeah, that was it.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Why was he blushing? Men don't blush…

"Hi. My name is Mary and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you a drink to start off with?" The waitress asked. He was kind of bummed out that she appeared out of nowhere. He wanted to compliment Adalind again or at least say something that would lead into an actual conversation, but he couldn't now. The moment had passed.

"Just water for us," he answered. He was really trying to get rid of Mary. She was ruining the vibe.

"Oh my, I didn't see that growing bump of yours! Congratulations! You two must be very happy!" Nick focused on Adalind. Could Mary not read the room? _Take a hint and leave me with the woman who is carrying my child._

"Thank you. We are very happy," Adalind responded. She grabbed his hand like lovers do. He didn't know if he liked it or not. It took him by surprise. He bit his lip not knowing how to react to her touch. He hadn't known this kind of warmth of hers except when she was pretending to be Juliette. This was…new.

"You two make such a great couple. I'll be back with those waters." She took her hand off his immediately and he realized right then that he did in fact want her touch. He did liked it and he wanted her hand to return to his.

"Thanks," he said. He wouldn't have known what to say to their waitress. He wasn't equipped for these kind of situations. It was funny because as a detective, he knew what to say and what to ask, but here he was at a loss for words.

"For a detective, you're not exactly quick on your feet are you?"

"Unlike some people, I'm not used to lying." It wasn't a jab at her, but it was just a fact. He was used to being honest or at the very least, he knew how to omit the truth to protect those he cared about. He didn't know what drove Adalind other than Diana.

"Someone's grouchy," she mumbled. _Did she just roll her eyes at me?_

Mary came back with their waters and they ordered food. They ate bread while they waited. Nick didn't say anything and she didn't want to talk either. He upset her. This was not going the way he had hoped. None of this was helping him come to any kind of conclusion. Just then, he saw her head change directions. She was looking directly at him. He wondered what she was thinking.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Oh no, I was just trying to stay hydrated." He saw her eyes shift again, but this time they wandered to a family. He saw her smile in adoration. He couldn't help, but follow suit. He saw her smile slowly fade. What did she see that he didn't? "Are you going to tell me why you asked me to dinner? It's not that your bad company except that you kind of are. I could've been doing other stuff." Well that was a hit below the belt, but understandable. He wasn't much fun to be around and he knew that.

"Like what?"

"Like find a new place to live in. I'll have to make room for this little guy and when Diana comes back, she'll need a room too." He admired her will her find Diana. He was beginning to understand it. He would do anything for his unborn child and he hadn't even met his son yet. "So tell me why we are having dinner."

"I just wanted to talk." _And figure out what I want to do about our situation._

"Well you're doing a horrible job of it."

"I'm not sure how to."

"You're not sure how to talk? Usually, you form words and let them come out of your mouth." Could she have been any more snarky? He didn't know why, but she looked defeated and he was obviously the cause of it. He didn't know what to say to make it better. "Sorry. I shouldn't have…Umm…How about we start off with what you wanted to talk about?"

"I just…" He couldn't formulate his words. Why was this so hard for him? He was the one who asked her to come. She didn't have to accept, but she did and it was his job to do more than just pay for dinner. He had to tell her what was going on, but he for some reason couldn't. "I just…I just don't know how we are going to do this."

"Well, we've already done the worst part," she sarcastically said. "Or best…depending on your view." He had to hide his smile. Truth was, that was one of the wildest nights ever. He had missed that intimacy with Juliette and craved it so badly that he needed it fulfilled. Unfortunately, it was Adalind who had delivered, but still, it was something else. Something he can't forget.

"Adalind," he warned. He felt like scolding her, but also taking her on this table. He didn't know what to make of that thought except that he did. He knew exactly what it meant.

"Okay sorry. What about _our_ situation is freaking you out the most?" _Oh the fact that I am attracted to you even though I should hate you._ "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"We aren't…" He trailed off.

"Together?"

"Yes. We aren't together."

"That's your fault really. I'm okay with us being a dynamic duo."

"You want to be with me?" He asked in confusion. He wasn't expecting that answer. He hadn't thought beyond dinner and the occasional dirty thought here and there.

"For our son, it only makes sense we should be together." He had to think about this. What she said did make sense. They should be together. They have no reason not to be. Juliette was gone now and Adalind was carrying his child. He didn't want to have to share custody of their son. He wanted to be in his life, not just a part of it and he wanted to be with Adalind…well kind of. He wasn't sure on that part, but as Grimm, he still had enemies and they would surely use his son against him. He had to keep him and Adalind safe especially since she was no longer a hexenbiest. And what better way to do that then for them to live together? "Or at least near each other. I'm thinking of getting a place closer to your house. I think the neighborhood and the school district is nice. Of course I'm thinking far ahead, but Diana is old enough or at least looks old enough to be in elementary—"

"I think you should come live with me." Decision made. He knew what he wanted. He wanted his family under one roof.


	8. Another Update!

Another Update:

Sorry guys for updating you like this, again. I had a two week break and a lot of stuff personally happened during that time, which kind of discouraged me from writing and now school is starting up again so I'll be kind of busy, but…BUT I am not abandoning this story or going on a hiatus. I might simply be taking a little bit longer to update. I apologize sincerely, but please stick around! This is one of the few things I have going on personally that I enjoy!


	9. Yet Another Update

Another Update:

Sorry guys for updating you like this, again. I had a two week break and a lot of stuff personally happened during that time, which kind of discouraged me from writing and now school is starting up again so I'll be kind of busy, but…BUT I am not abandoning this story or going on a hiatus. I might simply be taking a little bit longer to update. I apologize sincerely, but please stick around! This is one of the few things I have going on personally that I enjoy!


	10. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** You know the drill by now. I don't own Grimm. Grimm is the property of NBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. AND I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER. I know it's short and I'm SUPER SORRY! There have been a lot of things happening that have kept me from you guys like freaking SCHOOL oh and I'm an AUNT… BUT ANYWAYS! I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who's been reading this story and all the comments! You guys make me feel ALL FUZZY INSIDE! I absolutely love hearing what you guys have to say. I apologize for any grammar errors…did I mention it's been migraine central over here? Also, tell me about you guys! PM me or whatever! OH and I haven't started watching the new season so I have no clue what's happening, but once I do…I shall try to incorporate it into my story. I have some lined up chapters that I am hoping to upload in the upcoming weeks before Christmas!

 **(Nick's POV)**

"You want me to live with you?" She asked. It wasn't that she misheard him. Her ears were in working condition. She just couldn't believe he asked _that_. And he was slightly confused by her reaction. Did she think he wasn't capable of being nice? He was a nice guy…wasn't he? He was the kind of guy that would do anything for the ones he loved, but that didn't make him nice considering his methods…it made him a good guy. "As in you and me under _one_ roof?"

"Yes," Nick answered. It wasn't that she thought he was mean, but rather she couldn't comprehend what he had asked of her. He put her on the spot.

"Isn't that a conflict of interest or something?"

"No?" He wasn't sure why he sounded unsure. This wasn't something work related, but it was something of interest. Did that then make it a conflict of _some_ kind?

"That's _so_ reassuring."

"It's not."

"Can I ask something in that case?" He wondered what was going on in that beautiful mind of hers. She may have been a witch and went about things maniacally, but there was beauty in her madness. _Hate the game, not the player, right?_ And she was beautiful. Only an idiot would say otherwise. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her that. It wasn't the right time even if the place seemed right.

"Anything."

"Why?" She asked. He thought there would be more to that question, but there wasn't. She wanted to understand his motivation behind the crime. _She isn't a perp. You can't treat her like some criminal. She's the woman carrying your child._ It was a force of habit for him to think like a detective, his livelihood revolved around it, but he couldn't do that if he wanted a normal relationship with her or at the very least a functioning, cordial one. She asked him a question and he needed to answer it like Nick. Not detective Burkhardt. Not Nick the Grimm. Just Nick. Nick Burkhardt.

He had gone through the whys' of why he had asked her to live with him subconsciously, but he had to answer her question in a manner that would make her say yes. He wouldn't take no for an answer and it wasn't like he could just say 'because you're carrying my child and I want to be there for you and the baby'. That sounded a bit possessive and creepy. He wasn't the type of guy to just ask 'why not', pushing it onto her and making it her problem. That wasn't who he was.

"It's in _our_ baby's best interest to be _under_ the same roof." _Really Burkhardt? That didn't sound threatening at all._

"Wow, you make it sound _so_ hard to pass it up, but I think I'm going to have to." That was the second time she emphasized the word 'so'. He already decided to take no for an answer and he wasn't going to back down. He just had to be honest with her.

"Please…don't." He grabbed her hands to plead. "I need you to be under the same roof as me."

"Is something…going on?" He knew what she meant. He felt her hands tense, even shake. Her eyes went to her belly. She wanted to know if there was something to be afraid of and in his mind, there was always something or someone out to get him because he was a Grimm. And then it occurred to him, was it even wise for them to be under the same roof? How could he knowingly put his family in danger? He wouldn't always be around to protect them if needed especially if she didn't have her powers anymore. Was he talking himself out of this? Was he regretting what he asked of her? Could he even take it back?

"No, I just…" He didn't know how to answer her. He was trying to level with her and be open about what he wanted, but he couldn't formulate the words. Was his resolve so easily defeated? Was he so effortlessly deterred?

"Okay, we will move in, but we have to talk about living arrangements." She had sensed his apprehension and took charge. He _liked_ that? He wasn't sure, but he could find out if they lived under the same roof…He could find out about a lot of things.

"Living arrangements?"

"Well yeah. I don't expect us to be sleeping in the same bed let alone the same room, but you only have another room, which Trubel has claimed and I cannot sleep on a couch. I need a bed. It is terribly uncomfortable to sleep with. Hello I have a growing belly." In that moment he wanted to ask her what it was like being pregnant. He would never experience pregnancy or at least he didn't think he could, but who knew these days. He didn't even know Wesen existed until recently, but even so he found himself curious and slightly jealous how close Adalind was to their child already. "So how are we going to deal with this?"

In a matter of seconds, she assessed the situation and found the flaws to it. The inner detective in him was proud, but he realized something. She didn't oppose to living with him. Not once did she say it was improbable. Instead, she asked how it was going to be possible. She wanted him to come up with a solution. And he should be the one who do so. He propositioned her in the first place. "I don't want you to think you need to give up your room and take the couch. I don't mean to sound insensitive, but I can't sleep in that room nor will I be subjected to relieving what I did in that room. It haunts me enough as is."

Again, he found himself analyzing her words. She used can't instead of don't. It wasn't that she didn't want to sleep in his room with her, but rather she couldn't. There was something ironic in that. She probably thought she was being insensitive, but she was far from it. Sure, it might've been a bit selfish. When wasn't she? Who would want to sleep in the room that was once full of love that she defiled with her magic? But he saw it another way. He saw it as her not wanting to further ruin what he had with Juliette and that brought him comfort.

Was he…impressed with her? He couldn't quite pin this feeling he had for her at the moment. "You've been silent for a while…Are you rethinking what you asked? It's okay if you are. This is a rather…unusual situation." It was only then did he realize that their hands were no longer touching. She was rubbing her stomach and was radiating with such love. Her smile was contagious. He found the corners of his lips slightly curving upwards.

"No I'm not. If I'm being honest, I am working through how to make the best of our _unusual_ situation. I want you to stay with me. I want to be there for you and our son, but I can't kick Trubel out nor will I. Neither of us refuse to deal with what happened in my room. I just…can't move out and buy a new house either."

"So what are we going to do about this?"

"Whatever you want."

"Really? Whatever I want?"

"That is what I said." She raised her left eyebrow. She couldn't believe him. He didn't understand why, but he had this strange desire to keep her happy.

"You might regret those words. Sure you don't want to rephrase what you just said. I'll let you take it back."

"There's no going back now." There was this twinkle in her eyes. She was beaming after what he said. He made her happy and that made him happy. He liked that warm feeling. It had been a while since he felt it.

"Is there some way we can get permits approved to expand the place? I agree whole-heartedly with what you said and I can't think of another situation that works besides expanding the place. We will have to expand regardless once our son is here and we get Diana back. Might as well start now before the baby comes. You don't want to have renovations when a newborn is around."

"You sound happy."

"Well wouldn't you be if the future started to look bright?"

He allowed himself to imagine a future. A normal future, the one he had always wanted. He could picture it now: his little boy all dirty from playing catch with him while Diana played princesses with Trubel who regretted her decision to do so given the ridiculous amount of makeup she poorly had on and Adalind…she would be watching it all with love in her eyes. He wanted that and she could give it to him. For the first time in what seemed like forever, his future didn't look so grim.


	11. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** You know the drill by now. I don't own Grimm. Grimm is the property of NBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. AND I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER. I know it's short, but it's a little different. THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who's been reading this story and all the comments! You guys make me feel ALL FUZZY INSIDE! I absolutely love hearing what you guys have to say. **I apologize for any grammar errors. I know there are some, but I really wanted to get something out for you.** I started watching some of the episodes, but I just had so much fun not doing anything over break that I apologize I haven't had time to update. I don't want to adult…so I had fun being a child…SORRY GUYS! I STILL LOVE YOU…and now, your FEATURE PRESENTATION…

 **(Rosalee's POV)**

She wasn't sure what to make of this whole situation. This was an uncomfortable situation she found herself in and one at that that she never thought she would be in. Suddenly, Drake came to her mind: _Started from the bottom now we're here…_ She was sure she wasn't using that in the right context, but ignorance was bliss or at least convenient in this moment.

Juliette was her friend while Adalind was her enemy, but somewhere along the road that changed and their roles were reversed. Yet, Rosalee's position as a friend remained. She was no pushover by any means, but she certainly was there for someone in need. A rose with thorns. Her friendly instincts kicked in when she heard about the predicament Nick found himself in and she took it upon herself to help him out. He didn't have to ask and he wouldn't, she just knew. It was too much for him to get rid of Juliette's stuff, but it was also overwhelming to have it around him. He didn't need the memory of his former lover looming over him like a cloud. Juliette was already the elephant in the room… _Same difference._

She neatly packaged everything into appropriately labeled boxes. She was surprised how little time it took. It made her wonder, was Juliette ever truly apart of Nick's world? Her lack of mark would suggest she wasn't and that was just sad given how much of an impact she had on Rosalee's world. It was rather hard for her to put Juliette's belongings in a boxes. Memories came flooding through the gate, but Rosalee had to flush them out. This was something that had to be done. Nick needed some time to process the world around him and when the time came, he would grieve. He didn't need a constant reminder of her or memories of her lingering. It just was too much for him. The only thing Rosalee didn't know was what she should do with the engagement ring. She found it in one of the drawers, but she couldn't leave it there. She knew Nick was planning to propose, but then life happened. Juliette forgot who Nick was then slept with the Captain followed by Nick sleeping with Adalind…Their relationship took a rather messy turn and they never quite found their rhythm, which was incredibly heartbreaking. They made such a great team…just like she and Monroe did.

"What do you think?" Monroe asked. Rosalee was rendered mute. "I know it's a bit early, but I thought better safe than sorry."

"Monroe this is beautiful," she whispered. He had constructed a crib for Nick and Adalind's baby. "Is that a mobile created out of clock parts?"

"Yeah, I didn't have the heart to throw away these broken parts so I decided to make use out of them. Do you think Nick will like it?" She stroked his arm and kissed him.

"I think Nick will love it."

"It even makes a cuckoo lullaby noise."

The two of them shared a little moment. They couldn't wait until they had children of their own. It was only a matter of time. And when they did, she knew that Monroe was going to be an excellent father. The amount of care he showed towards Nick's unborn son would only be exemplified with their own. She found herself curious what kind of _Wesen_ their child would be. Would it take after Monroe and be a _Blutbad_ or would their child be _Fuchsbau_ like her? She was getting way ahead of herself, but the idea was nice to think about. Nick on the other hand, his child was more than a possibility or an idea to entertain. His child was a reality.

"Where do you think we should put this?"

"Put it in my room," Trubel said. Monroe naturally changed into his Blutbad form. Trubel startled him.

"Where did you come from?"

"The backdoor. You guys were having a moment and I didn't want to interrupt. It's a nice crib. Nick will like it. Put it in my room."

"Where will you stay then?"

"I'm going to see Josh in Philly. I can't stay here."

"What's changed?" Rosalee asked. Trubel shook her head trying to hide tears. "What happened?"

"That night…I killed Juliette."

"Oh honey, we know. No one blames you for that. You did that to protect Nick."

"You don't get it. I came here with the intent to kill Juliette no matter what."

"My position still stands. You did what any of us would've done."

"Except I was the one who did it in the end. If Nick asks, tell him whatever you need to. Call me when the baby comes."

Rosalee understood how Trubel must've felt. This was just a trying time for all of them. None of them knew what their roles were or where their hearts lied. She couldn't tell Trubel to stay, but she couldn't tell her to go either. And even if Rosalee put in her two cents, Trubel would've done whatever she wanted to anyhow.

"Nick's not going to like this," Monroe said as the two of them watched Trubel disappear with a duffle bag.

"Then we better get started on that room then."


	12. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** You know the drill by now. I don't own Grimm. Grimm is the property of NBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. AND I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER. THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who's been reading this story and all the comments! You guys make me feel ALL FUZZY INSIDE! I absolutely love hearing what you guys have to say. **I apologize for any grammar errors. I know there are some, but I really wanted to get something out for you.** I started watching some of the episodes, but I just had so much fun not doing anything over break that I apologize I haven't had time to update. I don't want to adult…so I had fun being a child…SORRY GUYS! I STILL LOVE YOU…and now, your FEATURE PRESENTATION…

 **(Adalind's POV)**

She couldn't believe her eyes when she came to the house. She hadn't expect anything. She thought they would order food at the most after she unpacked all her stuff, which surprisingly wasn't that much, but this…she never expected to see this.

Nick had blindfolded her and she didn't know what he had in mind. Obviously, he wanted to surprise her with something, but what? Her mind instantly went to sex. She didn't even know why. Their one encounter wasn't meant to repeat itself…but history usually said otherwise. _Oh my god, do I want to sleep with Nick again?_ Yes. She did. _It's the hormones. Pregnant women are hornier._ Yeah, sure that was it. She couldn't even convince herself properly. She had to address this at some point, but that point wasn't now. Admittedly, Nick guiding her up the staircase made her excited. It only reaffirmed her desires and the strong possibility of sex.

The reveal from her blindfold was something out of a movie. Rosalee and Monroe had done something incredibly heartwarming for her and she felt a tinge of embarrassment. She thought she was in for a wild night when in actuality, she was being led to the bedroom of her child. She felt uncomfortable line of thoughts, but that was immediately replaced with joy when she saw what Rosalee and Monroe did for her son. He had built her son a crib while Rosalee decorated the room. They really loved Nick so much so that they were willing to look past her past discrepancies to be a good friend for Nick and do this for his baby. They were actually happy for him. She had never experienced that let alone witness this kind of pure joy. She liked this feeling of happiness. She could easily see them as godparents to her children.

She found herself lonely in that moment. Besides her dead mother and missing daughter, the only person she could call her own was her unborn son, but Nick had a family. She wasn't sure about his mother's whereabouts or what happened to his father, but he had friends. He had people who cared for him. She didn't have that, but she wanted that for her children and for herself. Could he give that to her? Would that be too much to ask for?

"This is beyond anything I could've imagined. I didn't—" She chocked "I didn't even get to do this for Diana. You don't know how much this means to me." Rosalee was the recipient of a hug. Adalind couldn't help herself. She was rendered speechless. She had to hug Rosalee and by Rosalee hugging her back, she felt accepted in a way. It was ridiculous, but she never had this. She didn't have a friend she could hug or say thank you to. Her mother always showed her tough love and brought her up to believe that everyone was competition. Forget love, there was no room for friendship. "This is beyond perfect. Thank you."

"So you like it then?" Rosalee asked.

"I love it."

"Well good. We were worried our tastes wouldn't match." She was right to worry over that. Adalind did have expensive and quite different taste but that was before she learned to appreciate gestures and people over material objects. "Over here you'll notice a changing table next to the crib. The crib is attached to this chair that becomes a bed. There's also a rocker and a little armoire for all the baby's needs. We also put some spices from the shop to help the baby sleep when he cries. It's safe for the baby and you so don't worry. It's a Fushbau family secret," Rosalee added. They thought of everything and then some.

Her eyes suddenly fixated on the wall in front of her, "Did you make this?"

"Actually Monroe did."

"With Nick's help of course," he said.

"You did? How? And what about Trubel? Where will she stay?" She asked. She couldn't believe Nick made this mural of the Grimm tales on the wall with branches having different Wensen and Nick's interactions with them. This must've taken time. _And the detail_. She was amazed. Her eyes widened in surprise and her smile grew. This was downright beautiful. It brought her to tears. She couldn't help but trace her fingers over the wall. The imagery was colorful and informative, but she noticed something that just melted her heart. There was a mini family tree in the corner. One that marked the combined history of Adalind and Nick. He did this. The father of their baby did this. She just wasn't sure for whose benefit? The baby or her? She was so conflicted about how this all made her feel. What was Nick to her now? There was no doubt she was physically attracted to him, but this made him become something more. She also didn't know what to call him either other than Nick or her BD aka her Baby Daddy which he was sure he wouldn't like.

"Trubel left, which means the little guy gets the room," Nick said rubbing her belly. It was almost instinctual to him and it caught her off guard. What was he doing? Did he realize how this made her feel? He probably didn't know that this intensified the attraction she had to him and that scared her. What was she going to get out this relationship and set up other than being a vessel that holds his child? She wanted to know what she meant to him or if she was the only one feeling this way, but she was in no position to ask. She, on the other hand, kept circling back to the same question: could they become something?

Nick caught himself and awkwardly coughed while Rosalee and Monroe glanced at each other. She wasn't an idiot. She knew that they were thinking something about that gesture, but she didn't know if it was a negative or positive response. Judging by this room, she thought positive. A smile crept on her face.

"I think we are going to go. You two probably have a lot of do with Adalind moving in," Monroe said. She did have stuff to unpack. Luckily the baby wasn't here so she could put her stuff in his armoire until his birth and the chair was a nice plush material that she felt so relaxed in. She couldn't wait to sleep in this room.

"Thank you guys so much for just everything. I can't thank you enough."

"It was our pleasure. Let us know if you need any help. I'll talk to you later about the baby shower." _A baby shower? For me?_ She didn't know how to respond to that so she didn't. She left it for another time, but the thought of a baby shower did excite her. She didn't have one for Diana. It wasn't something Hexenbiest did. They passed down curses. _  
_  
Rosalee and Monroe left, which meant the only thing between Adalind and Nick was her every growing bump.

"Nick, I just have no words for how beautiful this is." He smiled and she smiled in response. His smile was contagious.

"I thought that since I'm already an unusual Grimm who writes my own tales, my child wouldn't be any different. He's going to be his own person and have his own adventures, but I want him to grow up in the world where Grimms' aren't savages who kill Wensen on sight. We can coexist."

He crept up behind her and hugged her from behind, rubbing her belly. Her body tensed. It had been a while since someone touched her like this. She didn't even try to hide her excitement. She invited his touch. She gently ran her fingers up and down his arms while swaying her body. Nick followed her movement. "For a bit let's stay like this." And they did. He enjoyed her touch just as much as she enjoyed his. What she enjoyed most about this was how in sync they were. It made her feel like they could do this. They could be together. "Tonight, I want you to sleep in my room. And before you ask, yes I mean next to me."


	13. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** You know the drill by now. I don't own Grimm. Grimm is the property of NBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. AND I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER. THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who's been reading this story and all the comments! You guys make me feel ALL FUZZY INSIDE! I absolutely love hearing what you guys have to say. **I apologize for any grammar errors. I know there are some, but I really wanted to get something out for you.** At some point, I will go back and edit them, but that time is not now! School started back up and I hate it…it's been like 3 days and I already want to quit…Anyways…your FEATURE PRESENTATION… (Oh _Italics_ in this case are past tense and inner thoughts).

 **(Nick's POV)**

This was no mistake on his part. Nick knew what he had asked of her. He knew what he had been doing. And above all, he knew what his intentions were. Creating a bedroom for their son, intentional. Putting his hand on her belly, intentional. Telling her he wanted her to sleep next to her, absolutely intentional. So what was his end game?

He craved intimacy.

At this point, he would settle for any kind whether it was mental or physical. It was just much easier to make physical intimacy happen. They already did the dirty deed and even though he wasn't planning on bedding her in that sense, it wasn't off the table either. He just didn't want to be alone tonight. He felt so distant from her despite their date and he couldn't stand knowing that she was down the hall instead of next to him. He wanted to feel her. He wanted that skin to skin contact and not necessarily sexual. He wanted that comfort.

He had felt his son kick and he took it as a sign of good fortune that even their child wanted them to be together in some capacity. He couldn't describe how he was feeling. He felt his son kick. That was an experience like no other. It was right then when he said aloud, "Do you have a sense of what he's like?" She didn't say anything. Probably still in shock from his earlier statement. "I wonder if he's effervescent like you or maybe he's a fighter like me. Hopefully both." Again, she didn't say anything. She didn't move. He felt her body tense. He wanted to put her to ease. "You know Adalind, I know we haven't discussed boundaries and I'm already crossing them, but I don't know how to act around you. That's not an excuse, just a fact. You can always tell me to stop or back off and I will. I want you to feel comfortable and safe. I want that for the both of you."

" _What are you going to do?" Monroe asked. He had stopped by Monroe's place to talk about the predicament he had put himself in. Even though Hank was his best friend, it was awkward (at best) to talk to him about his relationship with Adalind given the past those two shared. He never realized how small the world was. Who he knew and how he knew them spoke volumes. Monroe on the other hand, knew Nick better in some ways than Hank did, which never felt odd given how little they've known each other in comparison. Time was relative he supposed. It made him also think about how much his future was intertwined with Adalind when he barely knew her yet with Juliette, the amount of time they shared made it harder to get past what he knew about her._

" _I don't know. I told her to come live with me, but I can't kick Trubel out and I can't volunteer your place or Hank's," he answered. "Adalind wouldn't want to stay with Hank and she wouldn't to impose on you guys though I'm sure Bud wouldn't mind." Bud would do anything for the Grimm._

" _I don't think you have to worry about Trubel."_

" _Why's that? What's happened?" His voice was laced with concern. Trubel always seem to find herself in…well trouble. He wanted to be there for her. He thought of himself as a weird surrogated father, brother hybrid for her. He understood her pain and confusion. The lifestyle of a Grimm wasn't easy, but he had a support system from the beginning. She only recently had one. But even he knew that she had to come to terms with things on her own and she had her own way of dealing with life. She always had. He just had to accept that even if it was hard to swallow._

" _She's… fine. She just needs to adjust with Juliette being gone. It's not easy to do what she did especially when it's someone you've grown to know and love." The way Monroe had said that struck Nick as odd, but he chalked it up to his friend not wanting to talk about Juliette. She was still the elephant in the room._

" _You're right. What do you think I should do?" He really was in a bind. "I want to do something that shows her that I'm not going anywhere, but I don't know how to show her that without it coming off superficial."_

" _Turn Trubel's room into the baby's room." It was an easy solution that made sense, but was it enough? "And let her move her stuff into your room."_

" _I…don't know."_

" _Listen Nick, I know it's a lot to process. Rosalee put away all of Juliette's belongings in boxes and it's going to be odd to see Adalind's stuff in place when you've been accustomed to Juliette's, but change can be a good thing. You don't have to do it, but I think it's a gesture in the right direction."_

" _But is it enough?" He asked. He needed his fear to be answered._

" _What if you did something that let her know that she's not just the mother of your child?"_

" _What are you saying?"_

" _Nick, you know what I'm saying." And he did. Everyone knew and so did he. He had feelings for Adalind even if he couldn't pin point what kind and why, but slowly from his subconscious, they were emerging._

" _I know what I need to do, but I need help. I'm not exactly artistic."_

" _Artistic? What do you have in mind?"_

" _A family tree mural." He knew how differently they grew up and yet their difference is what brought them together. Adalind had a mother while Nick was raised by Aunt Marie and yet, they craved that which they didn't have: a proper home and family. Nick could give her that. They could have that. Their child would have that._

"Adalind?" He took a step back and broke contact. She hadn't moved or said anything. He had crossed a line. "I'm so sorry. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the coach. I didn't mean to upset you."

She did something that he hadn't anticipated, but had wanted. She turned around. She inched towards him to place her hands around his face then brought it down so she could kiss him.


	14. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** You know the drill by now. I don't own Grimm. Grimm is the property of NBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU LOVELIES. I'm trying to update as much as possible, but it's hard with school. THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who's been reading this story and all the comments! You guys make me feel ALL FUZZY INSIDE! I absolutely love hearing what you guys have to say. **I apologize for any grammar errors. I know there are some, but I really wanted to get something out for you.** At some point, I will go back and edit them, but that time is not now! Anyways…your FEATURE PRESENTATION… **FYI WE ARE HEADING INTO ADULT TERRITORY WITH THIS CHAPTER**

 **(Nick's POV)**

She had kissed him. He wasn't imagining this. He was actually _feeling_ it right now. Her lips were on his and what was he doing? He was standing there like a dead fish. He kissed her back before he ruined the moment and this time, he brought her closer with one hand around her back while the other one was wrapped behind her neck. The way she kissed him was much different than Juliette. He didn't mean to compare, but he couldn't help it. With Juliette, he always took the initiative when it came to physical intimacy. It wasn't that she refused his advances or didn't want the same thing, but she never made the first move whereas Adalind was the complete opposite. She knew what she wanted and she always went for it. He could feel her passion. It was the same feeling he got when she was disguised as Juliette except there was something more delicate and less urgent about the way she kissed him.

He didn't know what to make of this situation. Sure, he wanted it. Craved it. Loathed himself for even thinking about it, but he didn't expect it to happen let alone from her end given everything that had happened. She may have been an initiator, but nothing she ever did was without purpose, which is why he had to ask himself: what was she doing? Did he go with the flow? Or did he take it slow? Could he somehow do both? He stopped thinking and let her take the lead.

Her hands traveled down his body. One hand found its way underneath his shirt, roaming his abdomen causing goosebumps to surface. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach. It was elementary to experience such a thing, but he didn't mind. He welcomed this feeling. He didn't stop her. She too was trying to find her ground by familiarizing herself with his body. She wanted to know him.

He tightened his grasp on her neck. She moaned in approval. It had been a while since he had contact like this and it was quite evident given the growing bulge in his pants. He didn't have time to be embarrassed because her other hand tugged at his shirt begging for him to take it off, but he didn't want to rush this. He wanted to enjoy this. He got the sense that she needed this just as much as he did. They were both searching for an answer to a question they didn't have the guts to ask.

He reached for the zipper on the back of her dress. She pressed into him to make it easier for him unzip her dress. He smiled at her baby bump nuzzling into him. He found it incredibly sexy. She had this glow to her before the pregnancy and now, she was just irresistible. He was eager. He could feel his kisses becoming shorter and his temper becoming wilder. He was nipping at her lips. He had the urge to just rip off her dress, but he couldn't. This wasn't about them having sex. This was something more. He needed to be delicate and treat her gently.

"Wait," she said. "We shouldn't do this." He knew this might happen, but he wasn't upset. He wasn't even disappointed, but he was definitely bummed.

"Then we'll stop."

"No, Nick. I mean we shouldn't do this in here." She was awkwardly looking around and then it hit him. She didn't want to do this in the bedroom of their future child. She was weirded out to say the least and for some reason, he laughed. "What? You don't think it's weird?"

"It's just funny how this is our definition of weird." And then she did something that he had never heard, she laughed.

"It kind of is." Before he could determine what to do next, she was already guiding him to his bedroom. He wanted to ask her if that was okay for them to revisit this in the bedroom that started it all, but truthfully he needed her to ask him if he was ready. Could he erase Juliette from his memory like this? Is that what he wanted?

"Nick," she rasped. Hearing his name was something else. And seeing her dress still half unzipped with what looked like a black lace bra…Triggers of some kind. "If you want to stop, we can stop. We can just sleep next to each other."

"Is that what you want?"

"You've done so much for me and the baby. Let me do something for you. You tell me what you want." It was like music to his ears and not even in a sadistic way. He didn't know why it was so effortless to be with her. He didn't understand how he fought so hard for Juliette and nothing came of it, but here…here he was only fighting with himself and the memories of her by not letting whatever this was with Adalind to happen.

"I want you." For what seemed like an eternity, she just blankly stared at him, but then he saw it. He saw her lips curl upwards. She was smiling.

"And I want you, but is this how you want me?"

"No."

"I want you with less clothes on."


	15. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** You know the drill by now. I don't own Grimm. Grimm is the property of NBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU LOVELIES. I tried to get this up on Valentine's Day and it wouldn't let me upload it. I don't know if that was because if everyone was writing a romance story or chapter and had the same idea as me or what! But since I had some more time I tried to make it saucier to make up for not being able to upload it as planned! I'm sorry if it's not great, it is my first attempt at this kind of scene. **I apologize for any grammar errors. I know there are some, but I really wanted to get something out for you.** At some point, I will go back and edit them, but that time is not now! Anyways…your FEATURE PRESENTATION… **FYI WE ARE IN ADULT TERRITORY AND THEREFORE THE RATING HAS CHANGED! HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE's DAY!**

 **(Adalind's POV)**

She knew what she was doing. She may not have planned that kiss, but she certainly didn't let the opportunity slip away. She unapologetically planted her lips on his and what surprised her was his reaction. She expected him to disapprove in some manner except he didn't. He had already pushed himself by asking her to sleep next to him and she couldn't ask for more so she didn't. She just took what she wanted. She hadn't planned him being so tender. She had only ever been with men who were primal and she always responded in the same manner so this was certainly different. She was the only aggressor here. It was only when he had placed his hand so delicately on her hips to bring her that she realized how conscious he was about their awkwardness. And yet he still wanted her to know that he wasn't backing down, which was why she had to take control.

She knew that he couldn't be the one who started them down this path. He had this kind of moral code that wouldn't allow him to betray Juliette so easily because that was what it was to him: a betrayal. He needed to be shown that it was okay to move on and he couldn't be the one to make that move. She needed to be the one to. She felt his hesitation with that kiss and it even lingered onto his touches, but even so he wanted her. He craved her, but tried his best to hide it. She had never felt so desirable and his desire to have her was genuine. She made sure when she asked what he wanted more than once. She needed this to be consensual. It wasn't like last time where she tricked him. She was herself in this situation and he wanted Adalind. Not Adalind pretending to be Juliette. Just Adalind. That meant the world to her.

She would be lying if she said she didn't moan in delight when his hands travelled her body exploring the depths of her. She couldn't stop herself from matching his touch with her own. She wanted to get to know his body. She wanted to know what made him tick. She wanted to know if she could scratch that itch of his. He had a need and she wanted to fulfill it.

And then he gave her the green light. He wanted her naked. Well, his exact words were, "I want you with less clothes on." Who was she to deny him? She couldn't help, but smile. She saw how excited he was. It was _hard_ to miss. She led him to the bedroom making sure his focus was on her exposed flesh. Granted that damn dress was still in the way, but that would soon change. Soon she would be naked and so would he.

When they finally reached the bedroom, she had him sit on the edge of the bed while she carefully slipped out of her dress. She made a show of it. She wanted him to enjoy it just as much as she had fun doing it. She was in nothing but her bra and panty. She was ready to turn around until she looked down. Her body had changed so much. A sudden fear struck her. What if he didn't desire her? What if he found her body unattractive now? No amount of lace could change that.

"Adalind," he said sensing her apprehension. She didn't say anything. Instead she hugged herself in effort to cover her body. She was never this insecure person. She wondered what happened to the fire she just felt. Why was she feeling like just a flame on the verge of turning into smoke? He approached her and did that thing again where he hugged her from behind. She didn't know why, but she loved that feeling so much. She felt like he had her back. "We don't have to do this."

"It's not that," she whispered. She wanted to do this. She wanted to do him. Her body was practically begging her to go through with it, but the mind was a funny thing. It had its own ideas and right now it was being a major cock-block.

"Then what is it? You can tell me."

She shook her head. She knew what she was about to say was going to sound ridiculous, but to her it wasn't. This was a big deal for her. This wasn't just about finding release. "It's silly I know, but I can't look past it." She knew Nick's mind was probably thinking Juliette as the 'it' she couldn't look past so she tried to correct that line to thinking before she ruined the moment and her chance to be with Nick. "I literally can't look past my belly. I can't see where my feet are. I know they're there, but I have no clue what they look like. And do I even want to see them at this point considering they're probably swollen?" She wasn't lying, but it wasn't the truth she was trying to convey.

He laughed. She was sure this was the first time he laughed like this and it sounded like the gates of heaven. She had heard people who were in love talk of such things, but she herself never experienced it. And she was sure this wasn't love, but it was something…

"I know you're playing off your insecurity as a joke and it was funny. You got me to laugh, but Adalind…You have to know how beautiful you are." He said she was beautiful and for the first time, she didn't doubt him. She didn't doubt what he was feeling. She didn't doubt this. "I've always found you beautiful and now that you're carrying our child, you're irresistible. It might be hard to believe me since this is probably the most I have talked to you in this capacity or seen you for that matter, but if you really don't believe me, then just look at how hard I am for you." She was ready to turn over, but then her belly would bump him and would kill the mood. It would take her back to that irrational and unnecessary fear of being rejected. "Or better yet, feel how hard I am."

She took his advice. She arched her back into him. She could feel him rubbing against her. He was excited and restless. She did this to him and she liked having that power. She needed to feel like she was in control since she felt so powerless after sacrificing her Hexenbiest side. She felt like herself again.

She slowly moved up and down against the length of him. His head fell into the crevice of her shoulder while his hands found her waist once more. She tensed at the contact. He kissed her shoulders to reassure her, but he didn't stop there. His lips found her neck making sure they left a mark. His tongue found her ears giving her a preview of what he would do. She was wet with anticipation.

She hadn't even realized his hands found their way inside the lining of her panty. She couldn't control the sounds she was making. She didn't even recognize her own voice. She put her hand over her mouth. "Don't do that," he growled. "I want to hear you. I want to see you and I want to feel you." He reveled in her delight. She couldn't help the way her body was moving as he worked his fingers inside of her. She had never been touched like this. It felt so good to be touched like this. She was on the verge of exploding. "Not yet. We do it together." She knew what he meant. He wanted them to climax together. She bit her lip in defiance. He was such a tease.

"My turn," she said as she pulled down his pants to expose his throbbing erection. She wrapped her hand around his arousal. He gritted his teeth at the contact. She wanted to show him who was the boss here. She wanted to have a little fun with him like he was with her. Two could play this game.

She slowly moved her hand up and down a few times before she rubbed the head of him. She understood why he wanted to hear her moan, she found herself in the same position with him. The shallow breathing and low growling got her going. She couldn't believe that she could got even more aroused. She moved up and down the length of him much faster than before to let him know that she was getting impatient. The ache she had was only getting worse. He couldn't keep his hands off of her, which was how she liked it. She didn't mind being his anchor.

"I'm close." He picked her up to stop his release from coming and she wrapped her legs around him. She felt incredibly light like a feather. She knew he was strong, but not this strong. Their kissing took a more playful turn. Their tongues were battling for dominance. He unhooked her bra and she discarded it by throwing it somewhere in the room. She followed suit and pulled his shirt off of him throwing it somewhere. It didn't matter where their clothes were. It wasn't important. They were.

He then delicately placed her on the bed, which was interesting considering the way they were just going at each other like animal, but he wasn't done playing around. His hands found her perky breasts while her hands roamed his chest. He took care of his body and it showed. He cupped her breasts so that he could kiss her simultaneously, but it wasn't enough for her. With each touch, that ache she felt was only making her even more restless and she responded by pulling at his hair. "Patience, Adalind." She wanted to say screw patience, but she didn't. He paid attention to detail and saw the importance of foreplay. His lips captured hers once more before moving them down her body until they found her inner thigh. His teeth pulled down her panty. He smiled at her before his tongue found her core.

"Oh my god," she rasped at the direct contact. She knew magic, but his tongue…his tongue was all kinds of magic. The way he flicked it across her pulsating core was just enchanting. She grabbed his hair out of compulsion and pulled him in, encouraging him to move it inside of her. "Oh Nick." If he continued like his she was going to explode. She couldn't stop herself from moving against him and he took advantage of this by slipping in a finger, which intensified the pleasure she felt even more.

"You taste so good." Before she could climax, he pulled away. She whimpered, practically begging him to help her release. He pulled his pants down further. She knew right then that she needed to spread her legs for him. He needed to be inside of her and she needed to feel him moving freely inside of her. "Together?" He asked. She nodded her head in agreement. She couldn't even speak. She just wanted to be penetrated now. He didn't break eye contact as he positioned himself over her and he moved with urgency. This was different from when they were together before. He was taking care of her in a way she hadn't been taken care of previously. He wasn't just screwing her. He was doing something else. She had never felt so good physically and emotionally. She couldn't believe she was thinking this, but she felt like she was one with him especially when they climaxed together. She screamed his name in ecstasy as he exploded inside of her.

He kissed her forehead and fell beside her. She realized something in that moment. She was screwed and not in the 'I just had sex' mentality even though that was true. She did just have sex. But no, she was screwed because she realized she had feelings for him and there was no going back from that. No amount of hormones or endorphins could be blamed for that.

She was so screwed.


	16. Update

Update:

I am so sorry my lovelies for not posting a new chapter. There are a couple of reasons as to why with the biggest one being I was hacked. No damage was actually done from what I can tell and if you see anything funny let me know, but someone changed my password and it took me forever to get this account back. Another reason I wasn't able to post anything was because I was studying like mad crazy to get my degree! I finally graduated, which leads me to the final reason why I haven't posted: I was traveling. As a graduation gift, I decided to explore the world a bit. I don't know how many of you are familiar with comic cons or go to them, but I went to Wizard World Philly and lived out a dream of mine! I met Stephen Amell from Arrow, Chris Hemsworth from Thor, and Chris Evans from Captain America. If you want to see my pics check out my Instagram rayshay_7

I promise though, a chapter will be released this week or by the end of next week. I'm job searching now since I have to adult *cries internally*


	17. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** Okay so whoever keeps changing my password is a giant A-HOLE. Please stop. I am doing no harm and this is therapeutic for me, but also educational as I do wish to become a published writer one day and am even circulating my work to companies so when I hear feedback it helps me greatly. And I don't get your motivation either? You're not deleting my stuff or adding your own work so I don't know what possible motivation you have to keep changing my password. Please stop. I really hope this stops otherwise I might just stop writing this.

In other news.

I don't own Grimm. Grimm is the property of NBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU LOVELIES. I tried to get this up on Valentine's Day and it wouldn't let me upload it. I don't know if that was because if everyone was writing a romance story or chapter and had the same idea as me or what! But since I had some more time I tried to make it saucier to make up for not being able to upload it as planned! I'm sorry if it's not great, it is my first attempt at this kind of scene. **I apologize for any grammar errors. I know there are some, but I really wanted to get something out for you.** At some point, I will go back and edit them, but that time is not now! Anyways…your FEATURE PRESENTATION…

 **(Nick's POV)**

As he laid beside a sound asleep Adalind, he thought about what the future held for them. What just transpired between two of them completely changed their relationship. They evolved. They went from two individuals who spawned a child to now parents on the cusp of falling in love with each other. It sounded backwards and the opposite of a fairytale, but he knew better now. He knew not all fairytales were what they seemed. He wondered though how they would make this work and by this, he meant more than them.

It wasn't a matter of her moving in for better parenting, or even creating a bedroom for their son. They would work together to make their son's life as wonderful as possible. There was no doubt in either of their minds on that issue. Rather, it was a matter of how a Grimm and a Hexenbiest could exist as parents and a couple as well as allies outside of this home.

Here, inside they were safe. They could live a life of fantasy, but that was just what it was, a dream. And it would remain a dream unless changes were made on the outside. Was this above his pay grade? Certainly. Was it something he should stay out of? Probably. Was he going to let this dream go? Not a fat chance in hell. He wanted to have his cake and eat it too.

He delicately traced the curvature of her body with his fingers careful not to wake her. It calmed him. Eased his tensions. Even the slightest of touches satisfied a need of his. He had this longing for her even though he already satiated that desire earlier. This was something else. This was a different kind of affection, one he hadn't felt since Juliette. It was a search for comfort.

"You can hold me, you know," Adalind sheepishly said. His fingers flinched at her words. She was awake and that startled him. She was so utterly still that he was certain she was asleep, but he was wrong.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Nick responded.

"You have to be asleep to be woken."

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"My mind won't stop thinking…about us."

His heart dropped for a second. Was she having doubts about them now? Did she want to return to the way things were before? Was she afraid of their future? Sure it was possible she thought the same thing as him and had the same fears as him, but that was the funny thing about fear. It always outweighed the positive probabilities. It was entirely probable that she was envisioning a happy future. It was entirely probable she was just taking in the moment.

She turned around to face him. Again, he was rendered shocked. Her beauty, would he ever get used to it? "Your silence speaks volumes. You're afraid, but of what?"

Adalind never ceased to amaze him. He wondered if it was her motherly instinct or her Hexenbiest one that gave her such insight. Perhaps it was both, either way it was all her. She knew.

"How did you know?"

"We are connected. So tell me," she said as she placed her hand on his face. He liked the sensation of her hand on his cheek. He needed this reassurance. He wanted to ask her what she meant by them being connected, but instead he chose to focus on what she wanted to know.

"I don't know where we go from here and what will happen if we leave this place."

"This place? You mean here?" He nodded. "A very valid fear. I would be lying if I said it hadn't crossed my mind more than once, but then I think about how much our worlds have changed and for the better. Sure, it hasn't been a piece of cake. People do not take kindly to change in general, but more in our world. And of course there will be objections in the future, but we are in this together…are we not? Think of how far we've come. We were sworn enemies. We fought with the intent to kill one another. Somehow, we became friends and now…"

"And now?"

"We're together. I know you would do anything to protect our family whether we are in here or out there. The fight just might be harder to win outside, but it isn't impossible. I used to think that Grimms' were the enemy. I used to think I was impervious to death as long as I could use my special set of skills. I used to think I was alone, but I was wrong and I'm glad for that change of mind. Not all change is bad and I learned that from you. And if you need further proof, think about Rosalee and Monroe. They would've never found each other had it not been for you. The thought wouldn't have even crossed their minds."

He brought her close in order to hug her. Her swollen belly bumped ever so slightly into him. This was what he needed to hear. This was what he needed to feel. This was where he needed to be. He did the right thing by choosing to move forward with her. This was bigger than them he realized. This was about creating more than just a friendly environment for his son to grow up in. This was about changing communities on a world wide scale. He already sparked a change here in Portland, but he needed it to spread. And he knew what he needed for this thought to be infectious.

He needed to find Diana.


	18. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** UMMMM SO GRIMM IS GETTING CANCELLED? WHAT THE HECK?! Who else is SALTY AF about this? Tell me that it isn't just me! I can't even imagine how much they're going to cram into this final season…Again, sorry for the delay. I've been going through a lot of things lately. Moved twice cause of my job, got broken up with on my birthday and a few people in my life have passed away so it has not been lit fam. Not at all. Again, I apologize and will try to keep this updated as much as possible for ya'll! Here's something to tide you over 'til next time.

In other news.

I don't own Grimm. Grimm is the property of NBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU LOVELIES. I haven't watched the last three episodes of the latest season cause I'm weird like that. I need to be able to have something tangible to watch so I'm not left a wreck after a finale. I don't do well with cliffhangers! **I apologize for any grammar errors. I know there are some, but I really wanted to get something out for you.** At some point, I will go back and edit them, but that time is not now! Anyways…your FEATURE PRESENTATION…

 **(Adalind POV)**

She had fallen into such a deep sleep that images flooded her mind. Could she be dreaming? Or was this a nightmare of some kind? It had been a while since dreams greeted her like so and yet, she couldn't trust this. This place was almost too good to be true that she was sure she had been hypnotized or fallen victim to a spell. Nightmares always had that alluring quality to them, haunting, but nonetheless enchanting. Had she always been this weary and distrustful of her surroundings? Or was it a recent phenomenon? No one could blame her if that was the case considering everything that has happened.

She tried to make sense of what she was seeing except she realized that she was only getting random images at a time and that her joy stemmed from a feeling being evoked by these images. She saw a carousel with Nick. She couldn't see who he was sitting next to or who he was waiving to on the horse, but she was certain there was someone there. Two people actually. The image made her heart flutter.

The next image she saw was Diana, baby Diana. She was just as she remembered her. Eyes full of wonder. Sean was there too only he was giving away their child to Viktor. She screamed but no sound came out. Next, she saw a set of colorful keys floating in the air and Nick's mother smiling. The last image haunted her the most. It was Juliette only she wasn't alone. She was holding Diana. No, that wasn't right. She was singing to Diana while eerily caressing her.

Then it was black.

"Can you hear me," a voice cooed, but who was beckoning her? Adalind knew this voice, but couldn't quite place it. "It's me." Her eyes wouldn't open. She could only make out sounds. It was very loud wherever they were. The darkness was overwhelming and the fear spread throughout her body. Was it okay to panic now, she asked herself. "Mommy."

"Diana?" Her heart sank. She didn't know whether to panic or rejoice. "Come to me. I can't see you."

"I know. It's for your protection and my little brother's." Protection? She instinctively placed her hands defensively over her swollen belly. Why did they need protecting and from who?

"Diana, where are you?"

"I can't tell you. The Grimm, he'll find me. Tell him to follow the marks of the claw. I love you mommy."

"DIANA WAIT!" She screamed. She hadn't screamed like that in such a long time that she felt her hexenbiest roar.

 _Follow the marks_ , Diana's voice echoed. _Follow the marks of the claws._


	19. Chapter 15

**Author's note:** I have yet to watch this new season of Grimm…I'm just so salty about it getting cancelled that I can't. Have any of you guys watched it? What do you think?

Again, sorry for the delay. I've just been so busy that I forgot to actually press publish…DON'T KILL ME!

In other news.

I don't own Grimm. Grimm is the property of NBC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU LOVELIES. **I apologize for any grammar errors. I know there are some, but I really wanted to get something out for you.** At some point, I will go back and edit them, but that time is not now! Anyways…your FEATURE PRESENTATION…

 **(Nick POV)**

He woke up to the piercing cry of a Hexenbiest. He instinctively went to cover his ears, but made sure to that the ringing inside his head didn't get in the way of finding the source. The cop in him was trained for moments like this, but the Grimm in him was prepared for anything and yet nothing could've prepared him for the sight before him. He was shocked to find out that the cry was coming from none other than Adalind. She was a Hexenbiest once again. And _his_ Hexenbiest was on the floor crying out in pain.

"Adalind!" He yelled. He jumped out of bed and went to her side. "What's wrong? Ahh." The cry was too much for his ears to handle. She sounded like a banshee, but he fought it. "Is it the baby?" She was writhing in pain on the floor cradling her stomach. It was the only conclusion he could arrive. It had to be their child. Maybe their child was more like her than him.

"Diana," she screamed. "Black Claw has her. We have to get her." She was shaking uncontrollably.

"We will, but you have to calm down. Is our baby okay?"

"Yes, he's fine, but Diana!"

"Okay that's good. Now I want you to breathe Adalind. Just breathe in and out." Soon enough, the face he used to resent eased back into the one he grew to adore. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know what happened. I was dreaming about Diana, but it didn't feel like a dream. She was really talking to me Nick, I swear she was. She told me to 'follow the marks. Follow the marks of the claws.' Why would she say that? I woke up like this and let me tell you, I look nothing like Beyoncé."

"Even if dire situations like this, you still manage to make me smile."

"You're not… you're not afraid of me again, are you?" She looked at him with those beautiful doe eyes of her and his heart sank. She thought he was afraid of her.

He took a moment before he answered her, which was probably not the smartest thing to do. The longer he waited, the more insecure she would become, but to be fair, he couldn't believe she thought he would be afraid of her. She actually thought that he would come to despise her if she was a Hexenbiest again. He wasn't upset at her in the slightest for thinking that. The things he had said and done didn't help one bit. He was the reason she felt this way. If she could accept him as a Grimm, her mortal enemy, then he could do the same, but more vocally.

"Adalind, I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid for you. I don't understand what is happening to you and I'm concerned for our son, but not afraid of you. What you are is beautiful. What you can do is amazing. I was too blind to see that before. I hope you can forgive me. I never want you to think that. Can you sit up?"

"Yes." She sat up and he held her. He held a crying Adalind. "I know you've said this to me, but I didn't have to worry before because I wasn't a Hexenbiest, but I am one again now and what if our son is like me?"

"Then he's like you. There's nothing wrong with him being like you, but to be safe I'm going to call Monroe and Rosalee to see if they know what is happening to you. Is that okay?"

"Of course."

 **(Adalind POV)**

Diana was behind this. She knew Diana was the reason her Hexenbiest side came back with a vengeance. She didn't know how she did it, but Adalind knew it was her doing somehow. Her daughter had changed, but she wasn't sure if it was for the better or worse. She had grown so incredibly much. How powerful had Diana become in her absence? That was no ordinary dream either. Diana did that. Adalind was both impressed and scared, but also sad as well that she wasn't there for her daughter.

She couldn't go there. She couldn't entertain these thoughts of negativity. It would do more harm than good. She had bigger things to focus on like why she was a Hexenbiest once again.

Sure, she felt the magical tug here and there, but she thought it was dormant. And it wasn't like she could ask anyone from her past. She wasn't that being anymore. She had evolved and no doubt they all had ill intentions when it came to Diana. She could only imagine what they would do if they found out she was carrying a Grimm. She doubted Rosalee and Monroe could be of much help either, but they had surprised her in the past. They knew more than she thought especially Rosalee. _That foxy little minx_. She was a clever one.

"What did they say?" She asked Nick who had been on the phone with them.

"They weren't too happy about a receiving a call from me in the middle of the night even though they're pretty used to it at this point, but other than that, they aren't sure what we are dealing with. Rosalee thinks it's possible Diana had something to do with it, which Monroe then added it could be our son too. Both did agree that Diana was in fact in your dream and your Hexenbiest return came from you. Something triggered you," he answered. "Perhaps Diana's presence alone was enough for you to be yourself again." He gently rubbed her cheek and it was in that same, but delicate gesture that made her warm inside. He knew that some part of her wasn't the same without her Hexenbiest side. He surely wasn't when she took away his Grimm side in the first place.

"Well, a mother's love is unlike anything." She started to get all teary eyed. "I don't even know why I am crying. This is stupid."

"Hey now. Don't do that to yourself. Diana is an important part of this family even if I'm not genetically her father. You have every right to be upset that she isn't here with you…us. I will get her back. That, I promise you." He knew what to say and that surprised her a bit since he wasn't one for words, not that she was complaining.

"What do you think she meant by the claws?"

"I wasn't going to tell you this because I didn't want to put any strain on you or the baby, but there's a group of Wesen called the Black Claw who are keen on living in a world where they don't have to hide what they are. They do not care who care who gets in their way, Wesen or not. They've been leaving a mark behind after every attack."

"Do you think they have Diana?"

"It's more than likely they do. I can't figure out what other connection they would have unless you have any ideas."

"I don't. I wish I could be of more help." He kissed her head.

"You are more than you know. Let's go back to sleep. Tomorrow, I'll ask Renard about it and see what he knows."

"Nick, be careful. I'm not sure Sean is someone who can be trusted. While Diana may be his daughter, his interests lie elsewhere."

And that was the difference between the two men. One would sacrifice himself for the greater good while the other would sacrifice others for his own good. She knew this better than anyone.


End file.
